


Spark of Hope

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended, leaving Megatron as a prisoner and Optimus as the new leader of Cybertron. Unwilling to execute Megatron for hate of killing yet another mech, Optimus devises a plan to hopefully change Megatron for the better. But there are always flaws with even the best of plans, so the Prime must take the good with the bad as he tries to show Megatron that even he can feel happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron let out a nasty snarl when he felt a painful pressure on his lower back, his silver plating starting to buckle under the weight of Optimus's pede. He wasn't used to feeling that kind of debilitating pain. He was always the one who gave it, after all.

'Finish me off, you wretch...' he thought, the only sound the warlord managed to make were a few uncharacteristically pained whines. He silently cursed, wishing he could let loose a string of nasty curses. 

"Surrender now, Megatron." Optimus said sternly, cool tone collected and steady. He was a true leader, even Megatron had to grudgingly admit that. 

"N-Nev-er!" Megatron panted, vents starting to get crushed. 

"Finish him off, Optimus. You will never get a better chance." Arcee snapped, purple flecked optics glaring daggers at Megatron. 

Optimus shook his helm a little, although he put more pressure on Megatron's back. There was a muffled yelp and a nasty snap when something broke. Megatron's claws dug into the metal ground of Cybertron as he gritted his sharpened dentas. He couldn't show weakness-not after all he had suffered through.

"Megatron, we are not going to kill you." Optimus said softly, wincing when he heard the sickening snap of the other mech's back cables.

"Cowards!" Megatron spat, venting hard even when the pede was removed. 

"You will be put on trial." 

"Trial?! Kill me, you rust minded fool!" Megatron snarled, trying to lash out at him although he couldn't even stand. "We all know what I am guilty of!" 

"For my own conscious I will need to see you on trail and have your actions judged there. Before then, you will wait in a cell. There is much to do before we can decide your punishment." Optimus said sternly, sounding more like an annoyed wise man than a leader. 

"Silence! You are a coward, Optimus! You were always too good for the world and yet you forgot about the miners! You left us to rust while you basked in the glory of being a Prime!" Megatron hissed, knowing this would hit hard enough for now. "You abandoned me, Orion Pax. I never abandoned my people." 

Optimus looked away, shuttering his optics for a moment before he lifted the dead wight of Megatron into his arms. The warlord snarled like a vicious wild animal, all claws and teeth. The Prime entirely ignored him, sent into a world of past memory files that he had kept pushed behind a closed door. 

"We all hurt, Orion, but you have caused me the most suffering of any other."

Optimus said nothing the rest of the way into the reinforced cells of Cybertron's main war prison. It was crumbling still, but the cell would hold Megatron for the time being. The Autobots and remaining Decepticons watched as their former enemy was placed in one of the cells and closed in, his blazing vermillion optics locked on their backs as they turned to leave.

"We should call a medic. Ratchet?" Optimus asked softly, seeing Megatron could hardly move. Ratchet looked appalled and shook his helm vigorously. 

"Go in a cell with that monster? I think not!" Ratchet spluttered.

"Optimus, he deserves it." Arcee said, taking the mech's larger servo in hers as she led him away to where the city was already being rebuilt. "He's less dangerous that way. It's really for the better." 

"I suppose..." Optimus said, optics downcast in thought. There had to be some way to bring his once close friend out of his misery. 

"Come on, Optimus. Lighten up! The war is over now and he will not be a threat for much longer!" Ratchet said reassuringly, patting his friend and leader on his shoulder. "You worry too much."

Optimus just shook his helm a little in deep thought, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Not only himself, but Megatron as well. He was keeping the mech alive, and for what? To suffer more so than he had already? For a Prime it was a very hard choice. 

But there was always a solution to even the hardest of problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One 

"Ooooooh no! No, I am not getting my brand new finish mauled by that monster! I think you should go! You're older, anyways! Not like you have that many more centuries. I have a good deal of life ahead of me!"

"You little punk!"

"Ow! Hey! What are you-not the doorframe! Primus, Ratchet!"

"I will rip the entire doorframe off if you don't watch your tongue!"

"Watch my aft! You would be lucky to!"

Optimus ignored the squabbling medics, deciding they would both refuse to renter the cell of the past warlord. Ratchet had barely managed to throw an energon cube into the cell and shut the door before Megatron lunged for him, ready to kill. So it seemed the mech was in no hurry to change, which disappointed Optimus more than anything. He always had a sense of hope, but now it was looking bleak for Megatron.

"Knock Out." Optimus said sternly, the red sports car making a little grunt before standing at attention. He managed to get one last kick to Ratchet's shin before his attention was entirely on the Prime.

"Yes, Optimus?"

"I need you to bring Megatron his rations."

Knock Out looked like he might bolt for the nearest window when he was told to do such a thing. He put up his servos, shaking his helm in refusal.

"You know I would do a lot of things for you, Optimus, but I will not get ripped apart because I was trying to offer fuel to Megatron! He's in a horrible temper now and I want nothing to do with him!" Knock Out insisted, backing behind Ratchet for cover.

"I hate to agree with the aft but he's right. Megatron is far from controlled, most of all in his current state."

Optimus frowned, topaz blue optics narrowing slightly. So it was true that Megatron had only ruled over the others with fear. No one was loyal to him at all. For a moment Optimus felt a little sorry for the mech, but shook off the feelings. He was a prisoner of war and a murderer, not a mech to pity in any way.

"I will go do it myself, then." Optimus huffed, padding off into the prison wing of the building. For now the others were running the reconstruction of the city. His job was to make sure Megatron did not escape.

~~~

'Keep waiting. The moment will arrive when you can strike.' Megatron told himself, optics on the cell door. 'They will come to offer me energon any klick now and I will rip out their spark and free myself.'

The cell door opened and Megatron tensed for his attack when he saw an all too familiar pede and the form of Optimus step into the large cell with him. Hissing nastily and showing his pointed dentas, Megatron retreated into the far corner of the cell.

Megatron silently damned the Prime to the Pit. Optimus had broken his crucially important spinal cable during the battle, making his legs entirely numb and useless. He had to drag them along like lead weights whenever he planned on moving about the cage he had so ingloriously been thrown in.

"I brought you your rations, Megatron."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Prime. You want to keep me alive longer so I can last until this petty little trial of yours, is it? Well, you will have to force it down my throat!" Megatron bellowed, hurling himself at Optimus in a blind rage.

Optimus easily sidestepped and grabbed Megatron by his massive shoulders, pushing him back down so he was laying on his back, claws scrabbling at Optimus's arm plating. The Prime weakly smiled at him and released his hold, Megatron showing his dentas in feral fury.

"Please, Megatron. You are only going to make this harder for yourself."

"I do not fear death like you petty Autobots! I faced it in the pits of Kaon and I will easily overcome any punishment you intend to give me!"

"I am not intending to kill you."

"Then what are you planning, Optimus?" Megatron spat, making another leap at Optimus.

The little attack ended much the same way, but this time Megatron found himself bent agonizingly back so his aching spinal cable seared with a new sting. He grit his dentas and refused to make a sound, forcing his processor to ignore the feeling of pain.

The Prime released Megatron once again, the ex warlord staying still this time, chest rising and falling with each slightly labored vent he took. Megatron made a deep chested warning growl and relaxed slightly when Optimus backed away, allowing him some space. Good. He needed room.

"I will send for a medic as soon as possible. You cannot remain in that state for much longer." Optimus said, heading out of the cell. Megatron's optics burned with deadly rage once again as he tried without success to push himself to his pedes.

"I need no medic! I can remain the way I am for centuries and I will still find a way to rip out your spark and scatter your entrails across Cybertron! You are a coward and a fool to turn your back on me!"

Optimus left Megatron in his rant, finding it was best to leave the mech when he was in a foul mood. That foul mood was seemingly a perpetual one, so Optimus was beginning to wonder how he and the others would cope with him until the trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron swore he felt something in his left leg, but he really couldn't tell thanks to the broken spinal cable. Growling, he rolled over and tried to get a look at what could have caused the tiny pinch. Maybe he was recovering and he was starting to feel pain again...

Ratchet pushed open the cell door when he heard the mech venting deeply, the stasis inducing gun he had created working remarkably well so far. He knelt down and pulled the dart from Megatron's lower leg cable and smiled. What a wonderful new invention! 

"Can you repair him?" Optimus asked softly, kneeling down with Ratchet to look at the damage. 

"It won't take me long. Hand me my tools, will you?" Ratchet asked, waving a servo expectantly. 

Optimus honestly couldn't watch these kind of procedures and had to look away, convincing himself it was for the better if Megatron was fixed before the trial the next day. 

"There. He should be able to walk now with a bit of soreness left over. But that makes him more dangerous." Ratchet warned softly, giving Optimus a knowing look. "During the trial you will have to control him."

Optimus nodded once before he ushered Ratchet out of the cell, seeing Megatron shift slightly as he started to come back online. Ratchet knew what was happening and didn't take an extra second escaping from the cell that contained the most dangerous mech alive. 

"It will be good to have him terminated after the trail. He's more trouble than he's worth." the medic said, shaking his helm. 

"I am sure there will be a way." Optimus agreed, although his way had no kind of killing in it. 

***

Megatron smiled inwardly when they cuffed his servos behind his back. Did they honestly think those would control him? A gladiator? He was walking among a world of fools.

"Move." Smokescreen snapped, shoving Megatron a little. The silver mech flashed the younger transformer a nasty grin and moved as he was commanded. 

Megatron plodded along down the hallways of the prison towards the half rusted double doors of the court room. He kept his processor content on the prospect of killing a great deal of them before he went down. Oh, what a glorious way to die! 

Smokescreen led him into the open room, the seats filled with Autobot and Decepticon alike. Ignoring the stares, Megatron took his place before the large podium at the head of the room. In truth he despised looking up at it, but he was willing to if he must. He just hoped there would be a few mechs close enough he could reach before they realized what was going on. 

"You have been summoned here today for acts of treason, murder, and unlawful conduct." Optimus's strong voice called down from the podium. "You may plead your case and we will have a vote after you have been heard."

Megatron glanced to the left and right of Optimus to see Arcee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead on one side of the Prime and Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave on the other. 

"I am guilty on all accounts, Prime. Let me save you some time." he chuckled, rolling his fiery red optics. 

"Is that all you wish to say?" Optimus asked softly, shimmering blue optics watching him closely. Megatron snorted a little and grinned. 

"If you would like me to add something, I would like to say I had a grand time ripping apart Sentinel all those centuries ago." 

Optimus recoiled as if he had been hit and turned to the transformers on each side. "Cast your votes." he said, voice wavering for a brief moment. 

The votes were quickly cast, the optics above all watching Megatron for any sign of aggression. The silver mech clenched his dentas, hating that he was being looked down upon by those who thought themselves better. It would never change. 

"Megatron, you are pronounced guilty on all charges." Optimus said, shaking his helm when he saw even Megatron's past army had given him a condemning vote. 

"What will my execution be, Prime? Something fitting, no doubt."

"You will not be executed at all." Optimus said firmly, shouts and hisses of uproar beginning when the shocking news was spoken. 

"You have to kill him!" Smokescreen snapped, optics narrowed. "What has gotten into you, Optimus?!" 

"Megatron wishes to die, so therefore I am denying him what he wishes. He will remain quite alive and he will be forcebonded." 

"WHAT?!" Megatron yelped, truly horrified. "I will be forcebonded to no one!" 

Smokescreen let out a strangled cry when stasis-cuffed servos came slamming into his neck, crushing his vocalizer in one brutal hit. The younger mech staggered back from the blow just as Megatron broke through the stasis cuffs and bolted for Optimus. 

"You will never command anything of me, Optimus!" he snarled, easily ripping the podium down as he clawed his way up to Optimus. "I have waited centuries to kill you!" 

Optimus grappled with the other mech, the others trying to get out of the way as Megatron fired his fusion canon, the shot narrowly missing Optimus and Arcee behind him. Megatron's clawed servos drove in between armor and plating, trying to rip Optimus open to reach his spark. 

"Ratchet!" Optimus called, kicking Megatron hard in his middle and holding him off for another moment. "Forcebond him to me! Hurry!" 

"Optimus, are you mad?!" 

"Ratchet, that's an order!" 

Ratchet nodded, daring the deadly fray just as Optimus's chest was torn open and his pulsing golden spark was exposed. Megatron hesitated for a moment when he saw it, the life energy encasing the Matrix. 

"Nngh, get off!" Megatron snarled when he felt strong servos on his own spark chamber. He grabbed Ratchet by his wrist and wrenched it painfully enough so the medic released his hold on him. 

Megatron made a nastier growl of pain when Optimus grabbed him by his jaw and yanked his helm down, unbalancing him just long enough for Ratchet to regain control and pry open the silver mech's chest. Megatron tried to rear back, watching in horror as his silver spark began to pulse faster in the presence of another. 

"No! No, what are you doing?!" he roared in horror, realizing he was trapped. "Kill me! Kill me now!" he screeched, struggling under the joint holds on him and the ache of his spark being forced to bond. 

"Smokescreen, Bulkhead! Help me hold him!" Ratchet ordered as the other two mechs rushed over and forced Megatron closer to Optimus. 

"Release me! I command you!" Megatron roared, managing to claw into Bulkhead's optic and throw Smokescreen off with one massive jerk. 

Megatron knew he was losing when he felt a sharp pinch in his upper back cables, the medic using the new stasis weapon on him. Still trying to fight, Megatron felt himself start to succumb to the drug, his vision blurring from fatigue. Before he knew it he was listing to one side, dangerously close to Optimus's spark. 

He came crashing down onto the Prime and the last thing he remembered was a searing pain and then warmth of a dreamless recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron knew he had a slim chance of dispatching the Autobot, seeing as he was within a whole building of them. Even if he got close Optimus could call his entire group of underlings to his aid.

"Megatron, I do not want to hurt you." Optimus said honestly, lowering his charged gun. He knew this was not going to help integrate Megatron into the new society he was striving to create.

"Do not pity me, Optimus! I do not need your sorrow!" Megatron spat, lashing out as quick as a viper and clawing a nasty gash down Optimus's side. Energon welled up and started to roll across the buckled plating, a good hit to a rather large energon vein.

"Megatron, stand down." Optimus commanded, his normally steady temper wearing thin. Dealing with such an ornery and aggressive bondmate was far from what he wished to do.

"Are you scared?" Megatron chuckled, optics glimmering with a deadly shine as he readied his fusion canon.

Megatron smirked slightly as he raised his arm and aimed, the movement only taking a split second when he felt a burning pain inside his canon arm. He made a loud howl when the weapon shattered from within, Optimus having fired a perfect shot so it exploded within the barrel.

Cursing nastily, Megatron clutched his wounded arm to his chest and bolted for the one escape he assumed no one had thought of yet-the window. Megatron threw himself at it, shattering every panel before he plummeted from the huge building in a spray of glass rain. He transformed in a flash, managing to pull himself out of the dive just in time to avoid another building.

"You cannot contain me, Prime! No one can command Megatron!" he shouted, shooting away into the vast expanse of Cybertron.

~~~

Megatron landed in an abandoned wreck of a house far across to the north of the new city. He transformed to his bipedal form and leaned against one of the dilapidated walls, looking down at his ruined arm. He knew he was without his weapons. With his canon gone it also meant his sword was, too. The main component parts of his arm had shattered from the blast. It would take a good Earth month to regrow the metal and be able to use those valuable assets.

He made a deep growl and ignored the throbbing pain, knowing for him it was nothing. He had faced far worse in the death matches in Kaon and he was not about to let such a minor injury cause any trouble.

Feeling relatively safe for the time being, Megatron found himself curled up under a fallen wall of metal and dust. Ruby optics watched for any danger, glowing brightly in the darkness before he finally shuttered them and rested, forcing himself to relax enough to recharge.

~~~

(Yes, this dream was written to be as confusing as it could be while still making some sense. I am not entirely crazy ;) )

"Bind him to the stands and let the beast rip him apart!" a voice shouted from the stands of spectators.

"Set the insecticons on him! Let's see how the Mighty Megatron handles them!" another voice shouted as Megatron turned to face the taunts and jeers.

"Fight me, cowards! Let me see how long you would last against me!" he roared into the darkened crowd, all the mechs and femmes merging as one.

"Megatronus! I know you can do it! Show them what you can do! I'm routing for you!" Orion's voice called out above the others, so pure and without malice of any kind.

"Get out of the way!" Megatron snarled as a huge insecticon came barreling down on the form of Orion who stood oddly out in the middle of the empty arena. "I'll cover you! Go!" he shouted again as the insecticon turned into mech soldiers.

"We're going down together, Megatronus! I don't leave brothers behind!" Orion said firmly, the two now back of back as they battled off the horde of enemies.

"I am not your friend! We are enemies!" Megatron snarled as the sparkmare switched on him yet again, the warlord now holding Optimus's pulsing spark in his claws. "I will never be your friend again!"

"We are always going to be friends. No matter what, okay?" Orion asked, now standing beside Megatron as they looked out over the vast expanses of Cybertron during the Golden Age.

"If you say so, Orion." Megatron chuckled, patting his best friend's shoulder plating. "You always are the optimist."

"That's why we're a good team! We balance each other." Orion said, leaning back against a chrome statue of a past Prime.

"But we will never be a team! I am going to kill you for what you did to me! You stole my power! You stole my chance to be anything but a lowly miner!" Megatron roared, claws around Orion's neck as the smaller mech struggled.

"Megatronus, please! What are you doing?!"

"Winning!"

Megatron knew this sparkmare was a bad one. All the switches between memories and fears, aspirations and failures...it was worse than usual. He kicked slightly in his dreams, even making a tiny whine.

"We're always going to be friends." Orion said brightly, blue optics meeting blue for a moment before there was a flash of pain and Megatron reeled back, now standing before a mirror.

He let out a cry of anguish when he saw his optics were no longer a gentle sky blue but a fiery scarlet. The silver mech staggered back and covered his optics with his now clawed servos, realizing what a monster he had turned into out of hate and jealousy and admittedly a good deal of fear. Primus help him...

~~~

"Should we wake him?" Ratchet asked softly, standing back with Optimus as they watched the warlord writhe and yelp in his sparkmare.

"I think it would be best if we didn't." Optimus said, wincing when he heard his name snarled by the silver mech.

"How do you propose we bring him back to your quarters, then?" Ratchet asked, optic ridges furrowing. "Your bond can't lead him magically back, can it?"

"I don't think it can do such a thing, Ratchet. I believe the only thing it can do is communicate emotions and help locate one another. So far that is all I believe a bond can do."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to carry him back. He's a heavy fragger."

Optimus rolled his optics and easily hefted Megatron into his arms, the mech amazingly remaining in recharge even when they began heading back to Cybertron's city. Ratchet noticed a few subtle movements Optimus made to keep Megatron from waking, like walking around rubble and picking each step carefully. He kept Megatron's helm against his shoulder plating for support as well, Optimus honestly not caring if the mech had once been a killer. He really did believe that everyone could change.

~~~

Megatron woke with a little groan, dazed from the recharge and the barrage of memory files he had been forced to endure. He made a soft rumble when he felt a sense of safety, as if someone were watching over him. Shifting a little and pushing at the wall he was pressed against, Megatron made a groggy hiss at the lack of compliance from the rubble.

"Move, Primus damn you." he muttered, although he gave up and just rested his helm against the surprisingly warm metal. Maybe he could get a better recharge now...

'Warm? Rubble isn't warm!' he suddenly thought, optics widening when he noticed familiar red and blue markings that shouldn't have been there.

"Prime!" he snarled, starting to thrash. "Release me!"

Optimus sighed. Of course it couldn't last. Megatron had been responding well to the transferred emotions of serenity and safety until he had figured out he was being held. Smiling a little, Optimus set Megatron down on a berth and backed away, allowing the other mech to have some space.

Megatron glared as if it could terminate the Prime with looks alone, although he settled after a few minutes. "How did you find me?" he finally asked, gruff voice guarded and cold.

"The bond helped me locate you."

"Of course. You forcebonded with me so could control my every move! Clever fragger, aren't you?" Megatron hissed, noticing Optimus was looking at his energon bleeding arm. The silver mech quickly shielded it from sight and ignored Optimus until he answered.

"I did it only so you could be a part of this new world, Megatron. We are entering another Golden Age." Optimus said cheerfully, wanting so badly for Megatron to love the world as much as he did.

"Golden Age...now that is a true deception." Megatron muttered, rolling over so his back was to his most loathed enemy.

Optimus retreated to the window seat, the original glass having been replaced with a type of energon reenforced one, a far less breakable material. Sighing softly, Optimus gazed out across the world he was remaking. Optimus was torn from his thoughts when he felt an ache in his spark, turning to see Megatron was twitching and growling in his recharge, obviously thrown back into a world of sparkmares.

Optimus sent a strong sense of love and protection across the bond and there was almost an instant change in Megatron. He hushed and went still, intakes deep and steady. Even if he refused to admit it, there was one mech in the world that really did care about him.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus had barely managed a few Earth hours of rest. He had been kept up nearly the whole night listening to Megatron snarling and whining in personal torment during his recharge. Begging for a new day to begin, Optimus got up and went to the desk by the window, starting to plan a proposal for a new sector of the city.

Megatron came back online soon after Optimus had risen from his place at the window seat. Making no sound, the mech watched Optimus with a strong emotion of jealousy. He had no idea he had sent that across the forcebond and barred his sharp dentas when Optimus turned to look at him.

"Good morning, Megatron."

Megatron ignored him entirely, rolling over so he faced the opposite wall. Optimus rolled his optics and went back to work, knowing Megatron would remain surly until he felt otherwise.

Megatron tensed when there was a knock on the door, optics locked on the entrance. When the door pushed open to reveal the medic, Megatron growled but stayed where he was. So far the older mech had proven he was dangerous if only for the stasis inducing weapon he had now.

"Morning, Optimus. I have word from Arcee that everything it going well. She and Bulkhead and making great progress in the reconstruction of the tombs."

Optimus smiled warmly, once again making Megatron seethe with jealousy and even a hint of pain. How could Optimus be so happy? How could Optimus be loved by every mech he met and yet Megatron himself had never been loved by a single mech in his life? It hurt. Despite how much he hated himself for feeling the weak emotion, he couldn't help it. He had unknowingly sent the message of pain across the bond, alerting Optimus to his mate's displeasure.

~Is something wrong?~ Optimus thought, sending it across the bond.

"Nothing is wrong, stupid glitch!" Megatron snapped out loud, shutting off the bond as best he could. Although he couldn't entirely block himself off, he could try.

"You really insist on having him in your room, Optimus? It's like having your own personal demon!" Ratchet said, wanting to throw Megatron back into a prison cell as soon as possible...or in front of a shooting squadron. Either one.

"He is getting better. It will take time, Ratchet." Optimus said softly, seeing that Megatron was preening his wounded arm. "You should repair him. I do feel guilty for leaving him with such an injury."

"Are you mad?! Optimus, he will rip me apart if I get near him!" Ratchet nearly shouted, the fear in his voice making Megatron smirk.

"Are you scared of me, little Autobot?" Megatron chuckled, starting to rise from the berth like a dangerous animal.

"Please, no fighting." Optimus begged, already knowing that his wish was not going to be granted.

A second later the medic and the warlord were locked in a nasty little scrap, Megatron trying to claw into Ratchet's spark chamber while Ratchet drove his blade into Megatron's already wounded arm. The silver mech made a nasty snarl of pain and fought harder, just about to get a fatal wound to Ratchet's chest when he was picked up by the nape of his neck.

"Release me! I order you!" Megatron demanded, realizing he couldn't move whatsoever. So the clever little Prime remembered where his weak spot was. 'Oh, what a grand day this will be.' he thought sarcastically as he was carried like a kitten back to the berth.

"I said there will be no fighting in this room! Ratchet, you are just as guilty as he is!" Optimus scolded after he set Megatron down, a strong servo still on his neck to keep him from causing trouble.

"I was merely defending myself from that monster!"

"You aren't exactly am angel, either, medic! Be glad he is holding me here because I would have taken great pleasure in snuffing your pathetic spark!"

"I-"

"That will be all, Ratchet." Optimus said, tone hinting it was time for the medic to leave. Ratchet nodded and padded out of the room, the Prime only releasing Megatron once the door was shut tightly.

"Unhand me this instant! I will not have a filthy servo of a Prime on me!" Megatron snapped as he was freed from the other mech's hold.

"You two will never get along, will you?" Optimus chuckled a little, his cheery mood returning. Megatron snorted and rolled over onto his other side, starting to work on his wounded arm again.

"I believe you know my dislike for medics quite well, Optimus." the silver mech returned, wincing when a sharp claw scraped a half healed part of his canon. New energon blood started to flow from the cut as he cursed softly, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Just because the newly trained mech didn't get it entirely right, you cannot hate all mechs and femmes in that profession." Optimus laughed a little, pulling up the memory file of when they had been on the battlefield together and Megatron had his first incident with a new field medic.

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do. I hate them all." Megatron insisted, fussing over his arm still.

"May I see it?"

There was a moment of silence between them, Megatron deciding whether or not he would allow the Prime to examine his hurt. Finally deciding it would only help him if he were repaired, he hesitantly offered the mangled arm which was now covered in dried energon and dust.

'Optimus is too kind for his own good. He will repair me when he sees the damage and when his back is turned, I shall kill him and relieve myself of this imprisonment!' Megatron thought while Optimus came over to see the damage.

Optimus reached out and took Megatron's arm in his servos, intelligent blue optics narrowing with concern when he saw it was already infected with rust. Megatron, still scheming, hadn't thought for a moment the Prime would actually touch him. Hissing nastily he yanked his arm back and curled up, spiked shoulders tensed.

"Never touch me again, Optimus!" he snarled, pointed dentas showing in a snarl.

"The wound is infected, Megatron. Please allow me to do something to repair it. I was the one who shot you, after all."

"If you are so keen on doting over your unwilling pet, you may clean it for me." Megatron sneered, once again rolling over so his back was to Optimus.

Megatron heard Optimus move away and was right back trying to claw out the rust that was indeed infecting the wound. It was such a horrible feeling when one had rust. It was like a burning itch that couldn't be quelled and it took a long while to recover from. Of course he would be cursed to have such an ailment.

Megatron didn't notice the approach of the other mech and was caught by surprise when he servo was around the nape of his neck yet again, gently yet firmly holding the cables so he went limp. A flash of fear overcast with anger shot across the bond and Optimus felt his spark ache for his partner.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Megatron demanded as Optimus took his injured arm and began to clean the wound with a damp cloth.

The silver mech hissed when whatever liquid was used to dampen the cloth got into the open cut. Optimus sent a sense of reassurance through their bond, silently telling his bondmate all was well. To Optimus's great shock, Megatron seemed to relax for a few moments under his unlikely partner's tender care. There still seemed to be some trust between the two that had never fully eroded over centuries of battle. For a moment there was a shimmer of hope that the silver mech would change-that even he could be brought back from his shelter of darkness and lies.

'It will take time, but in the end he will be his old self. I believe he is far stronger than anyone believes.'


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron smirked, lounging calmly on his massive berth as Arcee and Optimus battled about some rouge insecticons they were having troubles with. He found the whole conversation terribly amusing that no one knew what to do about the beasts. They were not at all dangerous if one knew how to control them.

"What is he looking at?" Arcee snapped, seeing that Megatron was watching with ever intelligent red optics.

"Do not provoke him..." Optimus begged softly. "He is entirely harmless unless challenged."

"Optimus. He is NOT harmless! The insecticon is far less dangerous than that demon!"

"Arcee, please." Optimus begged, seeing her stare down the former Decepticon. The silver mech saw the challenge in her blue optics and made a deep chested warning growl, shoulders tensing.

"Optimus, you should have killed him when you had a chance! He's not worth keeping around!" Arcee whined, looking away after another moment. The warlord made a content rumble as he rolled over on the berth like a lazy tiger, knowing he was once again victorious.

"I am not going to kill any more mechs! There has been far too much killing!"

"It's all because of him, Optimus! Him!" Arcee snarled, pointing an accusing servo at Megatron. Megatron grinned, taking the whole thing as a compliment.

"Oh? So it's all my fault, is it? My dear little femme, you have no idea what kind of damage I can cause..." Megatron chuckled, a feral grin on his lips as he showed a set of sharp dentas. "Do you dare challenge me?"

Arcee clenched her dentas in return but held herself back from leaping into a fight. Optimus was quite firm about what she was and was not allowed to take part in. The Prime watched the two with a disapproving stare and relaxed only when Megatron settled back down again.

"Send Bulkhead and Wheeljack. I think they are quite capable of subduing the insecticon." Optimus said, nodding briskly as Arcee turned to walk out.

Megatron flashed her a dangerous smile when she got close, his berth right in the path of travel to the door.

"Arcee...I have always wanted to ask...who have you been partnered with this time? I know you allowed your past two companions to be terminated, so I am deeply intrigued to find out what victim has been placed with you next."

Megatron waited for a moment, letting the insult seep into her very spark. He wanted to start a fight more than anything. A fight that offered a chance to kill someone was always a good thing in his twisted mind.

Arcee spun in a flash and fired two shots at him as the silver mech leapt from his berth at her. He ignored the sting as one of the bolts hit his shoulder, dragging Arcee down onto the floor the moment he sank his cruel claws into her. Wrestling the femme easily into submission, he gave her yet another grin.

"I always wanted to be the one to kill you, Arcee. And to think your beloved Prime gets to watch!" he chuckled, feeling her racing spark under his massive servo. He almost laughed at the notion that her own spark thought by beating faster it could somehow escape him.

Optimus has been waiting for the perfect moment, hoping that he wouldn't have to do what he feared he must. If he hesitated any longer, Arcee would be in far more trouble. Welling up all the emotions of loss, sorrow, agony, and hurt, he compacted them and sent them in an all encompassing wave of energy across the bond to Megatron.

Megatron made a strangled cry and keeled over, claws scrabbling at his chest as he howled in anguish, the wave of energy slamming into his spark with true force. The agony of it was the worst he had ever felt, now entirely debilitated by the raw channeling of emotions throughout his entire being.

Arcee leapt up when she saw Megatron was no longer a threat, venting hard from the rush of adrenalin. Glancing to Optimus, she saw him give her a nod to go and she quickly did so, fumbling with the door as she escaped the roars of the stricken former Decepticon.

Optimus shut off the energy the moment the door was closed and locked, wincing when Megatron didn't get up. The mech's sides were heaving from the stress on his systems even after the emotional energy had been quelled. He forced himself stand and staggered to his pedes, a servo still on his chest plating.

"Megatron, I have made it clear there will be no fighting in this room." Optimus said sternly, although his tone implied regret at the attack he had been forced to make.

Megatron gave no answer, now plagued with a terrible helmache and sparkache. He dragged himself onto the berth and curled up, his back to Optimus. He felt a gentle nudge of comfort from the other mech and let out a terrible snarl, sending back a jolt of fury.

"I do not want your petty emotions! Send me all your pain and hate, Optimus Prime! I am no stranger to it!" 

Optimus reeled from the anger, able to feel the raw power of it. Megatron's words rang in his audio receptors. 'Send me all your pain and hate, Optimus Prime! I am no stranger to it!' He took a seat at his desk, still able to feel a sense of hurt and anger roll off of Megatron. The bond could be walled off, but one could never truly hide feelings from the other. Sighing deeply, Optimus shuttered his optics. He knew right away he had made a mistake and it would take a great deal to fix it. 

Megatron ignored Optimus entirely and rested his head on his uninjured arm as he sighed, claw scratching an unknown pattern into the metal of the berth. Optimus had not only forcebonded with him, but now he could seek him out with it and suppress him with emotions. The fragger had planned it all along. He had managed to gain the upper hand on him only through the wretched bond.

Megatron stiffened as he felt another affectionate emotion try to soothe the pain that had been given a few moments before. He pushed back with all the hate and feral anger he could muster, hoping it hurt. It seemed to deter any more attempts to heal the unseen wound Optimus had caused, so Megatron allowed himself to shutter his optics in private thought. How much he hated what he had become! He was a weakened husk of what he once had been. The silver mech shuddered as he began to imagine that a Prime was coming close to breaking him for good.


	7. Chapter 7

A new day had begun and there were a great many things to attend to. Optimus ran a servo down the back of his helm, knowing by nightfall he would be purely exhausted. His other servo lingered over the door handle as he glanced back over his shoulder at the quiet form of Megatron glaring daggers at him. 

Their optics met for a moment, a sharp twinge of hurt shooting across the bond before Megatron could wall his emotions off. He made a nasty hiss and rolled over so he didn't have to look at the other mech, his only way of defiance. 

For a moment Optimus felt like he should say something, but decided against it when he felt the muted surliness of the other transformer. Megatron was in a mood and it would be best for them both if he were left alone. 

***

Megatron was up the moment the door closed, heading to the window. There had to be a way out! He threw himself against it, not even leaving a scratch. With a furious roar he hurled himself at it again and again until he grew too exhausted to make another move. 

With a soft whine he ran his claws over the one thing keeping him contained in a world of horrors. He just wanted to be free of the Autobots and that wretched Prime! He knew the only way to rid oneself of the bond was to have one of the mated pair die. Glaring, Megatron realized it would have to be either him or Optimus, and he had no intentions of dying so soon. 

The massive silver mech leaned against the window and shuttered his optics for a moment, hoping he could keep his plan to himself. He could only hope. 

***

Megatron watched Optimus with a deep sparked loathing as he settled down on his berth for the night. He had attempted the pleasantries of a mated pair and was only returned with more stubborn refusal and resentment. Having given up trying to create some sort of relationship with the former warlord, Optimus soon fell into a deep recharge.

Megatron made a soft growl when he saw the Prime finally lay down his sword and shield. He was helpless now, allowing the perfect chance for his demise. Grinning wickedly, Megatron rose from his berth and made his way to Optimus, silent as death itself as he moved. 

'Your spark truly is mine, Optimus. How terribly ironic.' he thought, claws now aimed above the mech's spark chamber, almost touching. 

He hesitated when he felt the pulsing of the life energy, strong as ever. For some reason it was becoming much harder to kill something you had an attachment to, even if it was a forced one. Cursing at himself, Megatron pulled back and tried to regroup for the real attack. 

'It must end!' he insisted in his thoughts, trying hard to strike down the mech that had caused all of his ailments. But something kept him from doing so. 

"What must I do to kill you?" he whispered, watching Optimus's sides rise and fall with a steady rhythm. He must have been at peace while he relived memory files. 

Realizing the bond had caused this hesitation and the lapse in his killing instinct, Megatron swore and tore open his own spark chamber to look at his silver spark, the energy now tightly knit with the golden strands of his bondmate. 

"What have you done to me, Optimus Prime?" Megatron whispered, voice choking up. He was a prisoner, he was a tamed beast, he was...defeated. 

Anger still shrouding his hurt and shame, Megatron retreated to the window once more, curling up so he could gaze outside. So that was what it felt like to be a broken prisoner. And to think he would never be able to meet the executioner. 

"What have you done to me, Orion Pax?" he muttered, helm leaning against his servo that was pressed to the window in a silent plea to be anywhere but where he was. 

Optimus hadn't been in a recharge at all. He had heard everything, now glancing over to the window where Megatron was sitting pressed to the glass. Optimus felt his spark ache for the other mech, feeling what he was feeling. He and waited a moment before approaching, knowing the situation needed to be handled carefully. 

"Megatro-"

"Do not speak to me, Optimus Prime!" the former warlord suddenly bellowed, leaping up with his claws at the ready. 

"I think we need to talk, Megatron. This cannot continue..."

"It will continue if I will it! I am through having a Prime demand things of me, bending me into what you envision! I am not a sparkling who can so easily be convinced all things pertaining to Autobots are just!"

"Megatron, listen to me-"

"I am finished listening! Now is the time to act!" 

"Please, old friend..."

"I was never your friend! I hate you with every fiber of my being, Prime!"

Optimus warded off an attack from the mech as Megatron lunged, aiming for his spark chamber. Megatron snarled and spun to make another attempt at murder when he found he was faceplate to faceplate with Optimus.

"You must listen to me, Megatron. If never again, please listen to me now."

"How dare you touch a superior machine?! Release me!" 

Optimus frowned, his optic ridges furrowing as he pulled Megatron in a very one-sided hug. He sent across one memory file he had always saved away during the war. It was one that if he released it then, he wouldn't have been able to keep fighting. 

Megatron struggled for a good klick before the memory file was shared, their sparks glowing from under thick chest plating and armor. He went limp as the memory was forced into his processor, fighting every last nanosecond before he could no longer resist. 

Megatron soon found himself standing before a scene in the old Cybertron, his old self and Orion standing a ways apart in the dull light of the memory. He saw they were in the stands of the gladiator arena and smiled. How much he missed that raw carnage...

"Megatronus!" Orion called, waving to the silver mech. He watched as his memory came to the call, a rare smile on his lips. 

"Yes, Orion Prime?" he teased, punching the slightly smaller mech in his arm. Orion beamed and motioned for him to follow. 

"I hope you do well in the match tomorrow." Orion said, glancing down at the empty ring. Megatronus laughed, tone implying he never did anything but his best. 

"If I don't do well, I die. Simple as that." 

"Who would I be friends with if you died? We're like brothers, Megatronus."

"I am sure you would have many friends. You will always have more than me." Megatronus returned, a somewhat sorrowful glimmer in his sky blue optics. 

"I'd much rather be with you." 

"Thanks. It touches my very spark." 

Megatron watched the memories of his past walk by, not aware that he was watching. He wanted to scream at his younger self to get away, to kill the mech he was so close to. Trust only hurt one later, but he had been too young and blind to know. 

"Really, Megatronus. I want to see you again after the match, all in one piece."

"Whatever you say, Orion." Megatronus barked, finding the other mech's concern funny. He never lost.

The memory faded to reveal the few moments before the gladiator match, Orion standing before his best friend with confidence. 

"Promise me you'll be back? That you're not going to leave me here?"

"Promise." 

Orion stalled for a moment before he pulled Megatronus into a tight hug. "Love you, big guy."

"Love you, too. I'll kill him for you, Orion." Megatronus said softly, nuzzling the other mech's cheek before he turned and entered the arena. 

Megatron watched as the huge double doors opened, his past self walking through. As the memory file began to fade, the doors began to shut, closing with a resonating bang which ended the memory. 

Megatron felt tears running down his faceplates, his watery optics focusing on Optimus, the mech he once had adored so much. He tried to pull away, but Optimus held him close. 

"You promised me you would delete that file!" Megatron hissed, voice tight with past pains. 

"I know you have not deleted it, either." Optimus said, washer fluid tears also on his faceplates. "We are in a new Golden Age, Megatron..."

"What is passed has passed and what has died should not be disturbed." Megatron said, trying to shake off the weak emotions he was flooded by. 

"But the memory never died, not for either of us." 

Megatron shook his helm, finally being released. He gave Optimus a torn look, unsure of what he was supposed to do next, of how to react. Optimus gave him a small smile of reassurance, sending all he could across the bond. 

"Promise?" Megatron asked quietly, still keeping his distance. 

"Promise."

Optimus and Megatron settled back down now, pent up emotions finally allowed to roam from their tiny cage. Megatron felt oddly at peace now, knowing if nothing else he had some kind of choice whether he would ever truly love again or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Megatron woke with a start, stretching out his stiff cables with a few snaps. Nothing felt much different other than the content vibe he felt across the bond from Optimus. He knew the mech was already off working on rebuilding the city and attending to all things Prime related, so he would have to wait until he returned to speak with him. He had decided what he wanted to do and hoped it was the right choice.

'Wont he be surprised when he returns...' he thought, running his claws along the edge of the berth to sharpen them. It wasn't that they needed to be sharpened, he was just a creature who preened when he was alone.

Trying to pass the time, the former warlord grabbed a data pad from Optimus's desk, starting to read the long novel with slight interest. He did enjoy reading, but such scientific works never got his attention long enough for him to finish reading them.

Before he knew it, Megatron was back into recharge, slumped forward onto the desk with his servos scattering data pads and other items that had once been neatly stacked there. He remained in his deep rest when Optimus returned, unaware that the other mech was padding about the room. He was silent when he wanted to be.

Megatron made a soft grunt when he felt his shoulder jostle, sending him back to his online state in a flash. He twisted to see it was only Optimus, tensed cables relaxing as the sense of a potential threat dissipated.

"You have been gone longer than usual." Megatron observed, casually standing. Optimus nodded, passing him a cube of high grade energon.

"There is so much to be taken care of! It's amazing what this world needs." Optimus said, draining the last if his fuel. Megatron swallowed the whole cube in only moments, mood improving when his tank was full.

"You of all mechs would be best to lead it." Megatron admitted, heading to his favorite place in the huge room-the window seat.

Optimus followed and took a seat beside him, slightly hesitant for fear of an outburst or attack but willing to take the risk. Megatron made to ignore him, staring out across the expanse of lights and buildings. The Prime let him control their interactions, knowing it would breed confidence and trust.

"Sometimes I wonder how we managed to stay apart for so long." Megatron finally said, shattering the silence. Optimus sighed, blue optics concerned.

"War is such an ugly thing." he returned, glancing over at Megatron. "Thank Primus it has finally ended."

Megatron felt affection across the bond and made a soft purr, something one would never imagine Megatron would make. He was at ease, the outer shell of fury and cruelty shedding away when he was alone. There were still huge leaps to make before he would fully trust, but he was returning to his past life as Megatronus.

"You should be thanking Primus that I didn't manage to kill you during the war." Megatron chuckled, deep voice holding no edge. Optimus smiled, surprised to find the silve mech had changed so much after the one memory.

'He is strong.' Optimus thought, already having known that for centuries.

"I can see that look in your optics. You think you can tame me so easily, don't you." Megatron stated, grinning like a demon when he spotted the shimmer in those topaz blue optics. Optimus returned the smile.

"You are not a mech to be tamed, Megatronus."

Both mechs froze when the name was out of Optimus's mouth. Megatron seemed distant while Optimus braced himself for snarling, yelling, attacking, or all three combined.   
He stiffened when he felt Megatron come closer, ready to retaliate in case the former warlord had interest to start a fight. To his pleasant surprise his cheek was nuzzled in a tender show of affection, Megatron having chosen the new life over his old one. It was a glorious feeling to know Megatron did indeed care.

"Get some rest. You have much to do tomorrow,...Orion." Megatron said softly before getting up and retiring to his berth for the night.

Optimus beamed, his supposedly emotionless state reverting back to when he was younger. He wished he could go to Megatron and give him a huge hug, but he refrained for the time being. Best not to push his luck. For one day there had been such progress made he would do nothing to ruin it.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus smiled warmly when he entered their penthouse estate, spotting his companion working at his desk. Megatron glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open and waved a servo to call Optimus over. He silently held out a data pad to the other mech and huffed.

"You should not work late. It was full of errors." Megatron chided, his tone implying he didn't mean for it to be offensive. It was just his way to be harsh about almost everything.

"You edited it for me?" Optimus said with interest, looking over the tedious document he needed to submit to the newly elected Senate members. Megatron shrugged, his optics rolling lazily.

"It becomes quite mundane to be closed into an apartment all day and night. I would prefer my processor remained sharp, not lethargic." he returned, leaning back in the desk chair. "I am still a prisoner here, Optimus."

"I promise you will not be for much longer. I have been working on ways to allow you freedom without throwing the mechs and femmes into panic. You have quite the reputation, old friend." Optimus purred, resting a servo on his partner's shoulder. Megatron grumbled and shook it off, not wanting to be too affectionate.

"You had best hurry, Optimus. When I am bored I become even harder to control." the silver mech warned, rising from his seat to size up his greatest enemy and companion for a moment.

"I will work on it tonight, then." Optimus chuckled, a teasing glimmer in his optics. Megatron nipped his jaw a little in return to say he was to do no such thing that night.

"I do not want to edit yet another one of those monstrosities you call documents in the morning." Megatron retorted, although he meant it in a good natured way.

The two settled down after another hour of banter and quiet conversation. It was as if they were back in their memories for a little while, both trusting the other deeply for once in centuries. They were older which had changed them significantly, but deep down they were still the same mechs.

"A new Senate...I cannot say I approve of that." Megatron sighed, leaning against his berth as Optimus paced.

"They all voted on the matter and chose to have it the same way as the Golden Age." Optimus said quietly. "I can only do so much, Megatron."

"You tried, I am sure. It is not like you to give up." he praised, for once feeling admiration towards the Prime. He really was trying his best to make everyone happy. It was am impossible feat and yet he insisted it could be done.

Optimus nodded, far away in his thoughts as he planned the next move in the great political game he now had to play. Megatron smiled inwardly, knowing this was the usual routine they went through. They talked and then Optimus would wander away into the vast lands of his processor to contemplate something of importance.

The former warlord stretched out on his berth and yawned when he thought Optimus wasn't looking before settling in for recharge, hoping he would be spared of his reoccurring sparkmares. He knew all too well that would be a wish that would be ignored as he gave in to rest.

***

Optimus stifled a groan when Megatron went into another fit of snarling and whining in his recharge, claws gouging deeply into the metal berth. The mech suddenly let out a startled shout and sat bolt upright, venting heavily and his optics wide in terror. He hissed quietly and flopped back down with a clang, a servo over his faceplate in defeat.

"Which sparkfear was it this time?" Optimus asked softly when his partner stood, starting to pace to release some of his built up tension.

Megatron shook his helm to convey the fact he didn't wish to answer right then. "It is not something to speak of in darkness. It gives it too much power." Megatron said gravely, halting when he felt a servo on his shoulder.

"Now that we are both online, we may as well talk." Optimus said cheerfully, trying to ease his mate's anxiety. Megatron grunted in reply, deciding to play along just to make Optimus happy.

"What will we talk about?" he asked, already fatigued as he sat down beside his partner on his berth. Optimus shrugged.

"There is always more business to discuss."

"It is too late for that."

"Perhaps we should just rest?" Optimus asked, warm blue optics coming to rest on his mate. Megatron yawned, shuttering his optics for a moment before he glanced back to Optimus.

"I do have one question for you that I have contemplated for quite some time now." Megatron said, leaning against Optimus's shoulder. He didn't much care if it was out of affection right then. All he cared about was going back to recharge after he go his answer.

"And what would that question be?"

"How is it that you never stopped caring about me?" he asked after a break of silence.

"Because I love you." Optimus said calmly, pulling Megatron into a hug.

Megatron made a soft whine of refusal, although he didn't pull away or fight the hold on him. He instead rested his helm on Optimus's shoulder plating and shuttered his optics, sending and receiving the soothing emotions of protection and love across the bond.

It didn't take long before he was half offline, rumbling softly as Optimus held him close in a way he never imagined anyone would. He felt a reassuring servo rubbing him between his back shoulder plates, eliciting a soft purring growl from the silver mech.

"Get some rest." Optimus soothed, his voice so gentle in Megatron's audio receptor.

"Same goes for you, Orion." he murmured, confusing names due to his tired state. Optimus smiled and moved Megatron's helm so he wouldn't have a terrible ache in his shoulder and neck cables the next morning. The former warlord made an incoherent form of a "thank you" before he was back in deep recharge, venting deeply as he rested.

Optimus lay them both down once Megatron was offline deeply enough to remain in recharge with the slight movement. The Prime still kept Megatron close, doing what he could to keep the sparkmares at bay. Any pleasant memory, any kind of soothing feeling was sent across the bond to ease the suffering of his mate.

Optimus couldn't stay online forever, slipping into recharge himself halfway into the next morning after Megatron had rolled over and curled around him, an arm now draped over his side. It was a sight to see, the once great enemies now curled up together on the same berth deeply in recharge.

***

Ratchet had been sent to fetch Optimus, the Prime having rested far longer than he was supposed to. He would be expected at the Senate meeting soon and no one else was going to bother to alert him.

When the medic finally reached the top of the stairs and opened the door, he thought Megatron and Optimus had finally managed to kill each other. They were both sprawled together on the berth, hushed and unmoving in a pile of metal.

Padding hesitantly closer, the medic saw they were not terminated at all, but recharging together like normal mates would. Megatron's arm was around Optimus while Optimus's helm was nestled against Megatron's powerful chest. It was so odd even Ratchet didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Optimus..." he began, although Megatron was the one who stirred at the noise. He made a soft growl and twitched one pede slightly, a warning he would come online soon if disturbed further.

"Optimus, he's going to kill you!" Ratchet yelped, leaping back to rally for an attack.

Megatron lazily raised his helm and half opened his optic shutters, bleary morning vision focusing on the medic. He made a soft snarl but didn't do anything more, instead returning to recharge and laying his helm on Optimus's chest. Optimus had not stirred at all at the shout, too exhausted from the night before to bother.

Ratchet stood still, staring in awe at the drastic change in both mechs. It was like they had reverted back to the past times of Cybertron when they had been the closest of friends. Shaking his helm in wonder, Ratchet commed the others to let them know Optimus would be taking a personal day.

Ratchet quickly exited the room to leave the bondmates alone, all the while wondering how Optimus had managed to bring Megatron put from his inner darkness. Their new Prime was a mech to be proud of.


	10. Chapter 10

Optimus had no idea he had recharged longer than he should have until his partner started fussing around at his desk. Blue optics flared back online as their owner looked blearily over at Megatron. The silver mech made a little grunt of a greeting, holding up a data pad.

"You get far too many demands of this Senate, Optimus. How you deal with them all is beyond me." he said, having been working since he woke on all of Optimus's incoming flood of proposals and demands.

"What are you doing with my work? Megatron, they will know it is not me." Optimus yelped, leaping off of the berth and rushing over to take the data pad back. Megatron scoffed and leaned back in the chair.

"I know you better than you would like to believe, Optimus." he chuckled darkly, watching as the Prime read over all the work Megatron had helped him with. It amazingly sounded just like him.

"You did all this for me?" Optimus asked, truly shocked. Megatron shrugged his massive shoulders and got out of the chair.

"What are mates for?" he asked sarcastically, his somewhat surly mood back. Optimus took a seat, not realizing he was very late for work that day.

"When I get done with work today, I think we should go for a walk. I want to show you the city." Optimus said softly, looking out across Cybertron. He frowned when he saw how bright it was outside and turned to Megatron. "Did you also sign me out of work for a day?"

"Oh, that wasn't my doing. It was most likely due to your lovely medic. He came in to stare at us when we were recharging. I didn't want to wake you, so I stayed where I was and refrained from ripping him apart." the former warlord said darkly, curling up on the window seat like a giant cat. "You should be thanking me."

"Why would you let me recharge so late?! I have duties I must attend to!" Optimus groaned, heading for the door.

"All that needed to be done is done. I just completed it for you, Optimus Prime." Megatron said, shuttering his blazing red optics and resting. After all, what else was there to do?

Optimus smiled warmly, relaxing for once in a long while. He had a day off from his time consuming and helmache inducing work. Now he could show his mate the newly built Cybertron and all it had to offer! He strode over and hauled Megatron to his pedes, the other mech growling nastily in refusal to being handled.

"We are going to see Cybertron."

"Optimus, you know as well as I that the moment I step out of this cage I will be attacked. They know me for what I really am-a killer. You go tend to your glorious city and I will remain here." Megatron snapped, resisting the hold on his arms.

"No one will do anything if you are with me. I promise." Optimus said soothingly. "Will you trust me?"

"This isn't about how much I trust you! This is about how much everyone else hates me! Optimus, I do not belong in this new world you have created! I never was meant to see this!" the former warlord snarled, the emotions in his voice a mix of hurt and anger.

"You must show them you changed. That is all they need to see." Optimus purred, taking Megatron's servo in his. "Starscream and Knock Out have already adjusted." he offered, hoping that would help.

Megatron laughed, rolling his optics. "Oh? And you think I am anything like them? Knock Out was weak to begin with! As for Starscream...he sides with whomever gives him what he desires. So far that side is yours. Until he grows bored or does not get what he wants, he will remain loyal to your cause and do what he must to fit in."

"Megatron, they have changed a great deal and so have you."

"If you stop trying to convince me, I will follow you like the pet you have turned me into. If this is what you need to be more of a Prime, I will suffer to make you more loved. That is my duty." the silver mech growled, shrugging off his mate's servos.

"Megatron..."

"We may talk later if you wish. Now we must see the city. Or are you stepping back on your word?"

Optimus shook his helm and walked over to where Megatron now stood in front of the door, opening it and stepping out into the well lit hallway. He glanced back and saw Megatron following obediently, faceplate stern.

Optimus was thankful they didn't meet up with any mechs or femmes on the way down to the ground floor. He could tell his partner was terribly nervous and tense, the emotions crossing their bond like a flood. At one point Megatron even came close enough to Optimus to brush against him for some form of comfort.

"Optimus, this is a terrible idea." Megatron growled when the huge door of the apartment opened to reveal the busy street of Cybertron.

"You will be fine, Megatron." Optimus assured. "As long as you keep your temper, no one will be able to do anything about you being out of the apartment."

"Hold my temper? Primus, you are a fool, Optimus."

Optimus only smiled and motioned for Megatron to follow. The silver mech stepped out of the apartment and squinted for a moment in the glare of Cybertron's second sun. So far there were no screams of horror or panicking...maybe he would somehow go unnoticed?

"It is just as I remember." he said, a hint of a smile playing on his faceplate as he came to stand beside Optimus. "Perhaps you have done the impossible and brought us back to our Golden Age after all."

"Come along, I have more to show you."

Megatron followed more eagerly this time, keeping his helm slightly bowed so less would recognize him. When he was able, he would take in all the new buildings and the old ones that had been restored to their former glory with intelligent optics. How much he wanted to roam the new world alone...how much he wished it could have been his world...

"Are you alright, Megatron?" Optimus asked, glancing over his shoulder when he saw the distant look in his bondmate's optics. Megatron nodded briskly.

"Yes, of course I am alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

Optimus let it go and brought Megatron out into the less populated countryside of Cybertron, a place they had trained together so many centuries ago. Megatron smiled, knowing Optimus wouldn't see since he was in the lead. It brought back so many pleasant memories...

Before he could help himself, he closed the distance between himself and Optimus and nuzzled his bondmate's cheek with his own, a deep purring growl emanating from deep within his chest. He made a somewhat startled grunt when he was pulled into a hug and squeezed gently enough for it to be affectionate but not painful. For a moment they stood silently together, taking comfort in the fact they both wanted to return to what they once had.

"You really do believe we can return to our past selves, don't you." Megatron stated, pulling back enough to watch Optimus's facial expressions. The Prime nodded and tenderly ran a servo down Megatron's powerful back.

"Without hope we are nothing, old friend." he murmured, releasing Megatron and sitting down on the hill overlooking the city. "Care to join me?"

Megatron smirked and sat down beside his partner, playing along only because he didn't want to anger the Prime. That was what he was trying to convince himself, but it was not exactly an easy lie to believe when he felt so much love across their bond. It was not one sided, either. They passed a good Earth hour together on the hill in silence until Megatron spoke.

"Do you know how much I hate to admit that I love you?" he said softly, leaning against his mate with a defeated sigh. Optimus wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled warmly.

"I love you, too."

"Be pleased to know that is the first time I have heard anyone say such a thing to me." Megatron admitted quietly, leaning closer so he could hesitantly kiss his partner's cheek. "I thank you for it."

Optimus took Megatron's helm and held him close as he pressed a swift yet tender kiss to his lips, Megatron's optics huge in shock as Optimus pulled back with a huge grin. He stood and offered Megatron a servo, which was amazingly taken without complaint. They said nothing as they returned to the apartment, a slight smile on each of their lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Megatron was just starting to trust he was going to be fine when he saw Ratchet and Arcee come striding out of the apartment. His optics narrowed and his claws flexed, ready for a fight. Optimus gently placed a servo on his shoulder to tell him not to make any moves. 

"Optimus! What in the name of Primus is he doing outside of your apartment?! He's a prisoner!" 

"Prisoner?!" Megatron snarled, sharp dentas clenched in anger. His good mood was gone and he had once again reverted to his past aggression. 

"You can't let him out anymore. The Senate got word of this and were furious." Arcee said sternly, purple flecked optics looking up at the Prime. "I know you think there is some hope for him, but believe me when I say there isn't." she said darkly, shaking her helm. 

"The Senate has no say in what I do. Megatron and I are bondmates. He may be allowed out of the apartment when he wishes to be." Optimus said, tone implying there would be no argument. "This is his world, too, Arcee."

"He should have been terminated when you had a chance! Optimus, don't be a fool!" Arcee groaned, knowing the goodness of her leader would get him into trouble. 

"Optimus is far from being a fool, little femme." Megatron growled, bending down so he could get a better look at her. He was refraining from attacking, an amazing feat for such a mech. 

"You know nothing about Optimus!"

"How dare you! Insolent little-"

Megatron let out a bellowing roar when he felt a sharp pain in his optic, his vision blurring. He reeled back, covering his faceplate with his claws. She had punched him in the optic! What a little glitch!

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked, quickly holding Megatron still so he could examine the damaged optic. 

"I am fine!" Megatron snarled, trying to push Optimus off. 

"Ratchet, get your tools and meet us in the apartment. Megatron needs assistance right away."

"I do not!"

"Hush, Megatron." Optimus said softly, leading his stricken mate up the stairs to their room. 

"What has gotten into you, Optimus?" Ratchet muttered, rushing off to get his medical kit before heading up to the top floor where Megatron would be waiting. 

***

Megatron growled softly, nuzzling Optimus's cheek when they were alone. "I really am fine. I heal quickly, Optimus. You of all mechs should know." 

"Still, I want you to be comfortable and entirely functional."

"If you insist." Megatron chuckled, leaning against his partner when they sat down on the berth. 

Ratchet pushed open the door and smiled slightly when he saw how relaxed Megatron could be when he wasn't being pestered by Arcee or any other Autobots. Tension returned to the silver mech's form when he noticed Ratchet had arrived, although Optimus kept a servo on his upper arm.

"Let's see what the damage is." Ratchet said, warily approaching the now growling mech. "Optimus, could you make sure he won't try and kill me?" 

"Scared?" Megatron chuckled, one optic bright while the other was lackluster. 

"Terrified. Now will you cooperate with me or are you going to make my job difficult?" 

"Depends on my mood, medic."

"That's what I thought." Ratchet muttered, deciding it was worth the risk to make Optimus happy. He could understand the need to make one's mate feel better. 

"Please behave." Optimus whispered to Megatron as Ratchet took Megatron by his jaw and started to examine his ruined optic. 

"If it hurts, I will not hesitate to-watch it!" Megatron hissed, his optic flaring with pain. 

"Do you want me to put you into stasis or do you want to do it without? Your choice." Ratchet said with a grunt.

"I can take any kind of pain! I am a gladiator. We are accustomed to it."

"Suit yourself."

***

Megatron wrenched himself out of Ratchet's grip the second the medic was done working. He could see, but his optic ached. Watching the other mechs, he curled up on the berth and glared at them both.

"Thank you for your help, Ratchet." Optimus said warmly, patting his friend's shoulder. Ratchet had to smile at that.

"I'm just glad the fragger didn't attempt to kill me."

Megatron watched him walk out, the instant the door closed relaxing. Optimus smiled and got onto the berth with him, pulling the silver mech close for a hug. Megatron rested his helm on Optimus's shoulder and yawned slightly. 

"So, what have you got planned for me tomorrow?" Megatron asked teasingly, rolling over onto his back. 

"We will have to see what the day brings. I am sure we can think of something."

Megatron stretched out, joints cracking as he got more comfortable. Optimus leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Get some rest, Megatron."

"You need it more than I do." Megatron murmured, returning the affection. 

Before he knew it he was back into a pleasant recharge, his sparkmares leaving him be for yet another night. Perhaps they knew the might of a Prime and a warlord were too much to battle against. Hoping that was the case, Megatron allowed himself to recharge in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

For Megatron the day was not eventful. He had helped Optimus with whatever extra work he could before his mate left to talk with the Senate. Most likely it was about Megatron himself, since Optimus hadn't wanted to tell him what the topic of discussion was. 

The warlord honestly didn't mind being alone for most of the day. It would give him time to look up some information he knew little about. He strode over and took a data pad from Optimus's desk, beginning to search everything he needed to know more about. 

He researched the Senate and the mechs that were a part of it, he read over new laws, he found many Autobot customs he was unaware of, and by chance he came across sparkling care. His optics narrowed for a moment, not a mech that enjoyed the little creatures very much. Far too loud, needy, and never satisfied. Sparklings were like smaller Starscreams, in his opinion.

But as he started to read more, he felt a hint of a smile tug at his lips. They were somewhat...cute? He loathed that word, but he knew that was the only one that described sparklings. Hissing a little at his own weakness, he continued to read about what care they needed, what they acted like, which parent they would likely take after...

"You seem quite engrossed in your reading, Megatron." Optimus chuckled, holding out some energon for his bondmate. Megatron took the cube and swallowed the contents before he turned off the data pad and set in on the desk again. 

"I merely wish to know more about this new Cybertron you have so swiftly recreated." he said, hoping his history would delete so Optimus wouldn't know he had looked up sparkling care. He refused to be seen as weak and wishing for a sparkling. No true warlord would want such a thing. 

"Tomorrow I think we should go out to the training grounds. I am sure you must miss it." Optimus offered, stealthily snatching the data pad off the desk when Megatron shuttered his optics for a brief moment. 

"That would bring back memories." he sighed. 

"You were looking at sparkling care?" 

"Of course I wouldn't look at that! What are you talking about?" Megatron snapped, optics narrowed when Optimus showed him the file he had indeed been reading. 

"Do you want a sparkling?" Optimus asked softly, a huge smile on his faceplate. Megatron shook his helm. 

"No, I do not want one!" he snapped, trying hard to ignore the Prime. Optimus set the data pad down on the desk again and padded over to the berth where Megatron sat. 

"I want one." he offered cutely, blue optics bright. "Which reminds me, I should have told you earlier that Knock Out is carrying." he said cheerfully, knowing that would perk Megatron's interest. 

"Oh? And who is the sire?" 

"Starscream."

"Starscream?!" Megatron yelped in shock. How had that little wretch managed to sire a sparkling?! 

"He's quite proud and the sparkling isn't even here yet." Optimus chuckled, leaning against his partner. "It wouldn't be unheard of if we had one..."

"Optimus, you know as well as I that we cannot have a sparkling! I refuse to have one." Megatron insisted, dentas clenched. Optimus rolled his optics.

"You never wanted to be a father?" he asked, knowing Megatron must have wanted to be. 

"I am a warlord. I do not have time for sparklings."

"You aren't a warlord any more, Megatron."

Megatron huffed and lay down on the berth with a loud clang, trying to act like he wanted nothing to do with the conversation. His optics widened when he felt a servo on his side and made a soft warning growl. 

"Optimus, not now..." he whined, surprised at how little fight he had to give. 

Optimus's servo was soon off him and he made a quiet sigh of annoyance. He hated that he enjoyed to be fussed over and loved. His spark told him that was what he wanted while his processor insisted he was still a powerful and dangerous warlord. 

"Do you even know what to do?" Megatron asked with a groan, rolling onto his back to see Optimus watching him with curious interest. 

"Of course I know what to do. It's instinct, Megatron." Optimus said, letting Megatron sit up and nuzzle his jaw. 

"Who would be the sire?" 

"It would have to be me this time. The forcebond was initiated by my own will, therefore the sparkling would have to be sired from me." he said softly, watching as Megatron's entire body tensed. That meant he would be the submissive one. "Even if I sire the sparkling, it may chose me to carry it, not you." he offered.

"I will not be the one receiving. Not for the first time and not any time after that." Megatron snarled, now on the defensive.

"Megatron, please. It isn't about that..."

"I will not!" Megatron hissed, getting off the berth and backing up. Optimus sighed and also stood up. 

"Megatron, I wouldn't hurt you." he soothed, feeling pure fear coursing through their bond. It seemed Megatron was nervous about being anything but dominant. 

"I know you wouldn't..." he agreed warily, although he kept his ground when Optimus came closer and wrapped him up in a loving hug. 

"We can wait as long as you need, Megatron. I promise." 

Megatron felt a hint of sadness from his partner, knowing he wanted to have a sparkling quite badly. The silver mech pulled Optimus into a kiss, the moment brief but sweet. He would do it to make Optimus happy. He was shocked to know he would, but that was what he felt. 

"I think we have both waited long enough." he said softly, deciding he could allow Optimus dominance...just this once. 

Optimus beamed and brought his bondmate back to the berth, placing a huge red cloth over it before they lay down. Megatron watched with mild interest, not ever having seen cloth on a berth before. He knew it to be a human custom, but it wasn't really that bad. 

"This is...nice..." he said, gently stroking it with his claws. Optimus smiled. 

"I thought you might like it." he said brightly, waiting for his partner to settle on the berth before he joined him. 

"Get on with it..." Megatron trailed off, once again nervous now that he was laying belly up on the berth with Optimus looming over him. it wasn't in his nature to willingly allow such a thing to happen. 

"This is supposed to be a mutual act, Megatron. Are you sure you want this?" Optimus asked, optics full of concern for his mate. Megatron nodded. 

"Yes, now hurry up!"

Optimus decided it was just how Megatron was and ran his servos down his sides in comfort. Megatron relaxed slightly, so the Prime continued his caressing and fawning over the silver mech. He could feel his partner beginning to heat up and smiled. That was a good sign.

"I love you." Optimus purred, pressing closer now so he could pepper Megatron's faceplate with kisses. Megatron made a soft whine of longing and arched his back under his partner. 

"I love you, too..." Megatron panted softly, optics wide with lingering worry and now some arousal. 

Love. What an interesting thing. It had changed even the most aggressive and hateful mech into a creature in need of protection and a gentle touch. Megatron had somehow managed to trust someone he had fought against for centuries. And yet there they were, both enveloped in that all powerful emotion of love. 

 

Megatron let out a soft grunt of surprise when he felt Optimus's hips grind into his own, the other mech's arms squeezing him firmly yet gently between his hips and chest plating. He was pinned. 

"Optimus..."

"Relax, you're just fine." Optimus soothed, pressing a kiss to Megatron's lips. Megatron settled, putting a great deal of trust into his mate. 

His optics went wide when he felt Optimus's servo between his legs, coaxing his spike cover to slide back. His handsome spike was grasped gently in the other mech's servo once it was free, getting a good gasp out of the warlord and a buck of his hips into his partner's servo. 

Megatron stared when he saw Optimus's spike cover retract and reveal his handsome spike of silver and blue. Megatron squirmed a bit under his partner, starting to realize this endeavor could hurt a great deal. Optimus gave him another kiss, sending love across the bond to comfort his nervous mate. 

"You're going to be just fine, Megatron. The more you relax, the less discomfort you will feel..." Optimus soothed, stoking Megatron's hot faceplate. The silver mech shuddered but nuzzled into Optimus's servo with trust.

Megatron made a tiny squeak of surprise when he felt a servo on his valve cover. He was already leaking lubricants which signaled he was ready for mating. He slid the cover back and lay still, optics locked on Optimus's when he felt the mech press one of his digits into him and stop suddenly. 

"Is this your first time?" Optimus asked, feeling Megatron had an unbroken seal. The silver mech started to cross his legs in shame. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." 

"A gladiator and a warlord wouldn't have time for sparkmaking, Prime." he growled softly, trying to act aggressive like usual. To his dismay it didn't sound very convincing.

"I will be as gentle as I can." Optimus promised, pulling Megatron closer. 

Megatron nodded silently, claws digging into Optimus's arm plating when he felt his mate press down and push his spike as far as he could into his valve once his digit was removed. Megatron made a soft groan and kicked a little with one leg, feeling some discomfort but no real pain...yet. 

"I have to break the seal, so it will hurt for a few klicks." Optimus warned, holding Megatron close so he wouldn't be able to thrash too much and hurt himself further. 

"Just do it quick." Megatron groaned, trying to act as though he wasn't at all wary of what was to come.

Optimus sent more love and comfort across the bond and thrust his hips hard into Megatron, the seal snapping as his spike buried itself as deeply as it could inside the other mech. Megatron let loose a pained cry, trying to writhe and claw his way out from under Optimus. 

"Frag! Optimus, it hurts!" he roared, the sharp aching pain quite fierce. He wished he hadn't admitted to any pain, but it was far different than any kind of battle wound. 

"Easy, Megatron...easy. You're doing great." Optimus whispered, staying still while he hushed his partner. "The worst part is over." 

"It had better be!" Megatron vented, sides heaving from the effort to control his pain. He was so unused to such a feeling it was having a strong affect on him and his systems. 

Optimus started rocking his hips, still keeping a tight hold on Megatron. The silver mech yelped and hissed, squirming the entire time. It was still painful and he was not having a very good time.

"Nngh! Optimus, s-stop!" Megatron begged, although the stinging ache was starting to ebb away and give in to more pleasure. 

Optimus was ignoring Megatron for the time being, intent on completing his job and showing his bondmate all was well. This wasn't supposed to hurt. It was supposed to be enjoyable. Seeing it finally was for the bucking and panting mech under him, Optimus smiled and continued.

They didn't last too long into their act of sparkmaking, though. Megatron released with a loud, barking cry, spattering his love across Optimus's lower middle while Optimus let loose a throaty groan, sending his own transfluids deep into his mate. Megatron squirmed at the odd sensation but relaxed after a klick when Optimus finished. It was over. 

Sliding out as gently as he could, Optimus winced when he saw transfluid mixed with energon dribble out of Megatron's valve and onto the berth. He quickly cleaned his partner up, Megatron half into recharge already before he settled down beside him. 

"Does it still hurt?" he asked softly, nestling in with Megatron.

"It aches." he groaned, not wanting to move much because of it. Optimus nodded and held him close. "But I still love you." the silver mech added with a small smile. 

"I love you, too, Megatron. Let us hope for a new addition to our family soon." Optimus murmured, watching as Megatron fell into recharge. 

Deciding it would be best to follow, Optimus did the same and curled around his mate for the night. Megatron was already beginning to snore, which brought a grin to Optimus's lips. He had tired him out. Shuttering his optics, Optimus fell into recharge as well, dreaming up what their coming family would be like.


	13. Chapter 13

Four Earth weeks passed and Megatron still showed no signs of carrying, nor did Optimus. Both mechs were normal as ever. Well, as normal as they could be. It seemed they would have to try a few more times before they would be rewarded with a sparkling. 

Optimus glared slightly when he saw his mate finish his energon and steal the rest of what Optimus had when he thought his back was turned. The Prime didn't endorse stealing of any kind and sighed, knowing a scolding would hardly reach the silver mech. 

"What are you going to do, Optimus? Throw words at me until I keel over in submission? I think you will have to try harder than that." Megatron chuckled, swallowing the last of the bright blue energon with a happy purr. "Is there any more of this?" 

"I think you have had quite enough high grade for one day." 

"There is no such thing as too much until my tanks purge." Megatron snorted, managing to snatch another cube from their private stash. Optimus rolled his optics but allowed it. Megatron was a large mech, he would need more energon than others. 

"Do you want to accompany me to the training grounds?" Optimus asked, already knowing the answer. Megatron grinned, showing sharp dentas. 

"Who am I to disagree with a Prime?" he said with a relatively cheerful tone, heading to the door. "Before I rust would be nice, Optimus." he teased, always the impatient one. 

"You always were bossy." Optimus said, gently patting his bondmate's upper back. "So impatient to lose to a Prime." 

"A challenge, is it? Best not to tempt a gladiator." 

"I'll take my chances, Mighty Megatronus." 

"Obnoxious Orion." 

Optimus whined a little, looking so much like his younger self Megatron had to pull him close for a quick kiss before they left. He had changed, but his past life still held on as Megatron's had. 

The two mechs made their way to the training grounds as usual, one of their daily exercises. Without some kind of fighting, Megatron got aggressive. Needing somewhere to take out pent up energy and tension, their training arena was a great place. The two took their places across from the other, optics watching for the first move. 

Orion made the first move, wanting his mate to win in the end. But not without a good fight first! He managed to flip Megatron over so the former gladiator was pinned under Optimus's pede. The mech hissed and drove his spiked shoulder plating into Optimus's leg, getting a soft yelp from the Prime. In seconds the two were locked again in a mass of snarling and snapping fighters. 

Megatron threw Optimus off, grinning widely when he padded closer, claws at the ready. "So it seems I have won and you have lost, Optimus Prime." he purred, optics focused on his mate splayed out in front of him on his back. How much he wanted him... 

Optimus lay still, letting Megatron have his excitement of victory. It would be short lived. Just as the silver mech blinked, Optimus had leapt up and got him in a headlock. Megatron clawed at Optimus's arm plating, knowing what was coming next. 

"No fair!" Megatron whined, feeling himself go limp as his mate pressed two of his digits into the mech's convenient pressure points located on his neck. Optimus smirked a little, holding his heavy partner up. 

"I thought battle wasn't fair." 

"No one else knows about my little issue! You cannot use it!" 

"Just because you lost, you shouldn't be so annoyed. It happens, Mighty." Optimus laughed, sounding so much like Orion that Megatron nearly felt tears in his optics. He wanted that mech back for good. 

"I never lose." 

"I love you-" Optimus chuckled, releasing his hold on Megatron and leaping back, the mech already making a move to tackle him. "Even if you are a nasty fragger sometimes!" 

"I love you more, wretched little slag." Megatron called back, their endearments holding insults yet still full of compassion. Their relationship was a strange one. 

The two sparred for a long while, Optimus letting up when he noticed Megatron was slowing down. "I think we have had enough for one day. Are you feeling alright, Megatron?" he asked, taking his mate's clawed servo in his. Megatron nodded, waving Optimus's concern away. 

"You tired me out, old friend." he returned, slightly mocking Optimus's saying. The Prime ignored the jibe, still concerned something was wrong. 

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked, seeing how Megatron stumbled slightly on their way back to the penthouse. Megatron growled and showed his dentas again. 

"Why would I not be functional?" he snapped, mood taking a turn for the worse. 

"No reason, I am just worried about you." 

"Worry about that wretch Arcee if you want something to worry about. That little glitch has it coming for her-" 

Megatron went silent, a clawed servo coming to rest over his middle. He felt slightly ill, like something was malfunctioning. He felt a wave of heat course through him before he doubled over and purged his tank. Optimus rushed over and helped Megatron stay on his pedes. 

"I'm worried." Optimus said softly, already steering the silver mech towards the infirmary near the training arena. He knew Ratchet would be there and would most likely know what was wrong. 

*** 

"I am fine now, Optimus. Let go of me!" Megatron growled as he was dragged into the infirmary. Ratchet glanced up from his work, busy with the wrist of an eradicon, sighing tiredly when he saw his next patient. 

"Okay, what is it now?" he demanded, a servo on his hip with annoyance. 

"He just purged his tank out in the arena. I know that isn't a normal occurrence, so I brought him here." Optimus explained, calm as ever. He was back to being a Prime which was something Megatron was beginning to hate more than ever. He wanted Orion, not a Prime. 

"I am perfectly fine. Never felt better." Megatron insisted, backing up as Ratchet came closer. 

"Will you at least let me take a look at you?" 

"I think you have seen enough." Megatron retorted, slightly shielding himself behind Optimus in case the medic decided to make a grab at him. 

"Optimus, control him, will you?" Ratchet snapped, now trying to coax a wary Megatron to come closer with anything he could think of. Megatron wouldn't buy the promises. Medics. Were. Vile. That was all he could think as Ratchet tried to circle around behind him. 

"I think you might be scaring him, Ratchet." Optimus warned once Megatron was backed up against a medical berth. A deep warning growl rumbled from within the silver mech's chest when Ratchet reached out for him. 

"He can't possibly be as bad as Starscream." Ratchet said, waving away Optimus's concern about his bondmate's threatened behavior. 

Megatron's blazing optics saw the medic's servo come within a few inches of his chest plating and he snapped, nipping Ratchet's servo so it started to bleed blue energon. The moment the medic hesitated in shock, Megatron had tackled him, wrestling him to the floor. 

"Never lay a single servo on me! I will spare you this once only because Optimus seems to like you, but never forget this is you last warn-nngh!" Megatron grunted as he felt Optimus take him by the nape of his neck and easily haul him off a spluttering Ratchet. "Optimus, let me go!" Megatron hissed, now limp and helpless. He hated that one terrible design flaw... 

"Once Ratchet figures out what is wrong with you, I will release. Until then, you stay as you are." 

"I am perfectly functional!" Megatron insisted, watching as Ratchet got to his pedes. "If I behave will you release me?" 

"If you promise, Megatronus." Optimus said softly, already loosening his grip as he set his aggravated mate on the medical berth. 

"Promise. Now get your servo off me." 

Optimus let Megatron go, keeping an optic on him as Ratchet glared nastily at him. He patched up his servo as quickly as he could before returning to the bondmates. He kept his distance from Megatron now, knowing now how troublesome he could be. Starscream was whiney and skittish, but the former warlord was plain aggressive. 

"You purged your tank?" 

"Yes, what of it?" 

"Have you had a lot of high grade lately? Maybe some lower grade energon that got your systems upset? Perhaps you have a virus?" Ratchet asked, deciding he had to get close enough to Megatron to examine his new condition. 

Amazingly Megatron ignored him, mood going from surly to sweet in a klick. He rested his helm against Optimus's arm plating as he sat still and let Ratchet poke and prod at him. At one point the medic pressed his servo to Megatron's middle which got a nasty snarl and he quickly retreated. 

"Be nice." Optimus begged, stroking Megatron's helm to keep his attention of the medic. 

"When am I ever nice?" Megatron purred, thwarting his own comment when he nuzzled Optimus's cheek a little. Ratchet noticed and raised an optic ridge. Something was certainly wrong with Megatron. 

Taking a scanner, Ratchet pressed it gently to Megatron's middle. The mech made a soft growl, but did nothing more. Ratchet's optics suddenly when huge when he brought the scanner up to Megatron's spark. He set the scanner down and forced a smile. To be honest he was horrified that such a thing would happen. 

"Congratulations, you're carrying!" 

 

"WHAT?!" Megatron roared, good mood gone like fog in sunlight. "I wasn't supposed to be the one carrying! That was your job!" he hissed, glaring at an excited Optimus. 

 

"I guess he or she picked you as the more suitable spark." Optimus offered weakly when he saw how livid Megatron was getting. 

 

"I did not sign up for this!" Megatron snapped, although he was starting to calm. He knew he wanted the sparkling as much as Optimus deep down, but he couldn't let everyone know he had completely turned good! 

 

"If you really do not want it I am sure we could have it...removed." Optimus said softly, wincing at the thought. This would be one of the first sparklings in the new Cybertorn and Megatron didn't want it? 

 

"No, we will keep it." Megatron sighed, trying not to upset his mate too much. "Only side you want it so much." 

 

"Since you wish to keep it, here is a list of what you will need to do to make sure the sparkling is fine, along with yourself." Ratchet said, handing a data pad to Megatron with a detailed list of things he would need to do. 

 

"Filtered energon?!" Megatron gagged, knowing that would just add to his torture. Ratchet rolled his optics. 

 

"If you don't want to keep purging your tank, then yes, filtered energon." Ratchet replied crisply as Optimus pulled Megatron off the berth and ushered him to the door. This was going to get ugly if he didn't get his mate out of there. 

 

"We must be going now, Ratchet. Thank you for all your work." Optimus called as he nearly pushed Megatron out of the door and followed his handsome mate back to their room. They had quite a few things to discuss.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am not swallowing that!" Megatron snapped, pushing the cube of lighter blue energon across the table back to his insistent mate. Optimus pouted, pushing it right back.

"It is for the sparkling!" he said brightly, smiling warmly at his mate. "He or she needs it."

Megatron glared and snatched up Optimus's normal energon cube, swallowing the entire thing before slamming the empty cube back down before the Prime in defiance. He was more irate than usual all thanks to the coming sparkling. Optimus stared at him with a somewhat shocked look.

"Do you honestly think it will affect me that quickly..." Megatron asked, trailing off when he felt an all too familiar heat wash over him.

Bolting from the table to the nearest trash can, Megatron purged. Once he was done, he spun and fixed Optimus in a deadly glare, wiping away some energon from the corner of his mouth. Optimus held out the cube of filtered energon up for him and smiled brightly.

"Give me that!" Megatron growled, grabbing up the cube and retreating to their berth to attempt to enjoy it.

"Megatron, it will be worth it." Optimus assured, coming over when Megatron was finished. Laying a servo on his partner's back, he gently rubbed some of the many tensed, muscle-like cables between silver plating.

"You always get off so easily, Optimus." Megatron growled, although he leaned into the comforting touch.

"I wasn't chosen by the sparkling because I needed to take care of you." he said with a small smile, tipping Megatron's chin before pressing a kiss to Megatron's forehelm. "That is my job."

"I can take care of myself!" Megatron retorted, pulling away from the kiss with a little glare. Optimus took nothing of it and raised an optic ridge, his gaze on the trash can. Megatron glared daggers at him but said nothing since he really had no argument.

"How much longer will you have?" Optimus asked, knowing know out was still waiting for his sparkling to mature. Megatron leaned back in his chair and thought a moment.

"Two Earth weeks at the most. Since I am a flier the sparkling will develop quicker than that of a road vehicle." he said with mild distaste. He, Soundwave, and Starscream were the only mechs that would have a quicker term than the other transformers. It was just in their programming for some odd reason.

Optimus nodded once, unable to clear the smile from his lips. He was just too excited hoping they would have a little one soon, that he would finally have the chance to be a father when war was no where in their future. He couldn't help himself before he quickly hugged his aggravated bondmate and quickly retreated to his desk. Megatron let loose a nasty snarl and swatted the air where Optimus had just been.

Life was tense for the two now that Megatron was intensely moody. He was mostly stubborn and aggressive, but he would usually become quite nervous and skittish at night. It was a normal night when he woke Optimus from his recharge in need of attention. That night was no different.

Optimus had been able to get a few extra Earth hours of recharge before he was jolted back online by his mate clawing into the berth from some form of terror. Optimus sighed and wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling him close while the former warlord combated some unseen threat.

"At ease, Megatron. You and the sparkling both are safe." Optimus assured, seeing fearful red optics watching him. He reached out and softly stroked Megatron's jaw, getting a loud rumble of contentment from the mech.

"He's going to try to take him from me, Optimus." Megatron said, suddenly tensing when he saw two black optics watching him from the corner of the room.

Optimus looked to see what Megatron had spotted and saw nothing, surprised a how strangely his mate was acting. He was normally a little nervous but not to the point where he was so sure of something he couldn't explain was there.

"Take him? The sparkling is a mech?"

"Yes." Megatron whispered, suddenly barring his sharp dentas at the darkness. "And you will never take him from me, devil!"

Megatron snarled as the black optics only he could see seared into his mind, making all his systems start straining. He writhed for a moment before letting out a agonized snarl. No one would take anything from him, not even Unicron himself.

"Megatron, what is wrong?" Optimus demanded, watching his mate thrash and claw at nothing.

Megatron snarled, black mist soon forming the shape of a mech where the optics still watched him. There was a moment of stillness, Megatron watching the demon with intense optics. Optimus could see and do nothing, stressed by the fact he really couldn't help his partner if anything went wrong.

"My alliances have changed, Unicron." Megatron hissed as a warm light started to creep into the room, a new day charging in to defeat darkness once more.

'How dare you side with Primus! You and I both hate their kind, Megatron. Come with me. Stand beside me and we may rule together!' a deep voice commanded in Megatron's mind. He shook his head as if to dislodge the voice and lay back down beside Optimus on the berth as sunlight came over them.

'No! What are you doing to me?! Traitor!' Unicron screeched as the morning light touched his shadowy form, instantly unraveling whatever evil energy had created it. 'Your sparkling's life will belong to me!' the voice threatened before it was finally gone.

"Thank Primus. He is the one that saved me this time." Megatron said softly, nearly collapsing from fatigue onto Optimus. The Prime held him close, petting his mate's upper arm plating.

"I will do my best to keep you and the sparkling safe." Optimus assured, knowing Megatron did need protecting. He was just as killable as the next mech and was in a weaker state due to the sparkling.

"For once I'm glad someone else is looking after me." Megatron chuckled, falling into recharge the moment he realized he was safe.

***

Yet another week passed and Megatron was horrified at what was happening to him. He was getting a raised dent near his middle where the sparkling was. The little thing liked to kick and that was also beginning to show. He tried to hide it from others since he was slowly being accepted into society.

Soundwave saluted him once as he passed and Megatron nodded to say he was thankful someone still believed he was a leader. He had been less angry than he thought when he met up with Starscream and Knock Out, the scarlet red mech sporting a much larger bulge in his middle.

"I still look good." Knock Out insisted when Megatron gave him a long stare. Was he going to look like that?!

"Ignore him...don't make optic contact and he may not attack." Starscream whispered, wings perked with aggression. He was over protective of Knock Out now and acted as his personal guard. Knock Out sniffed in disbelief and ignored the skittish Seeker.

"Attack you? Knock Out is carrying, so I wouldn't touch him. But I wouldn't mind ripping those petty wings of yours off, Starscream!" Megatron hissed, showing his dentas in a silent snarl.

"Fighting would not be advised on your state, Megatron." Optimus said softly, pulling Megatron back by the back of his neck. Megatron growled but backed down, Starscream watching with interest. What was the warlord hiding?

"You're...expecting?" he asked in shock, spotting the small area of swelling in Megatron's middle. Megatron stiffened, unsure whether to answer or just maul the idiotic Seeker to death...

"Yes." he finally said, leaning closer to Starscream. "Way are you going to say about it, Starscream? Chose your words carefully." the former warlord whispered, the unspoken threat evident.

"I-I congratulate you! Er...Megatro-Lord Megatron!" Starscream fumbled, bowing slightly. Megatron rolled his optics and turned to continue to the training grounds when he heard the drawling voice of Knock Out.

"It will be nice for Scarletsun to have a playmate. She's getting restless." the medic laughed, wincing when the sparkling kicked as if to agree.

"A femme?" Megatron asked, now much calmer.

"Sure is. I hope she is as beautiful as yours truly." Knock Out laughed, pointing to himself while Starscream huffed with tired love. Knock Out was a lot to deal with, but he was still a sweetspark deep down.

"Ours is a mech." Megatron said proudly, glad to have the heir he always wanted. Optimus smiled brightly from beside his partner.

"Lucky..." Starscream muttered, having wanted a mech himself. But they were lucky to have a sparkling at all and himself luckier still since he wasn't the one carrying.

"I'm sure if you try harder you could manage it." Megatron chuckled, seeing the Seeker cross his legs subconsciously. Knock Out had tried quite hard the first time around...

Grinning, Megatron finally followed Optimus out to the training arena. He wouldn't be training, but he could watch his mate. That was good enough for now. Once the sparkling came, he would be able to be active once more. Sighing, the silver mech lay down at the edge of the arena, lounging calmly while Optimus sparred with imaginary enemies.

Megatron yawned, the warmth of the sun putting him right into recharge, the mech rolling onto his back as he started to snore softly, one leg twitching occasionally in his rest. Optimus had no idea his mate was sleeping, having completed a complicated set of fighting exercises until he glanced over hoping for praise to find Megatron was certainly not watching. Laughing a little, Optimus finished up and ended up carrying Megatron all the way back home.


	15. Chapter 15

The dying light of a day giving way to night streamed through the windows of the penthouse, casting shadows about the room where it did not touch. Megatron was restless, pacing back and forth as he spoke with Optimus about names for their sparkling. Ratchet had said any day now the sparkling could come, so the two had got to discussing names.

"Are you certain it is a mech?" Optimus wondered, a servo on Megatron's fairly prominent middle. Megatron ceased pacing for a moment, nuzzling his bondmate's cheek with affection at the his gentle touch.

"I am." he said huskily, starting to pace again. "It must be something strong. He is our creation, after all."

"Perhaps Ironfrost?"

"That is a name for a femme!"

"Metalquake?"

"Better...but it reminds me of Dreadwing and his brother...continue!" Megatron commanded sternly.

"What about Silverstorm?"

Megatron made a content rumble in his chest which was a sure sign of agreement and mulled the name over. "Silverstorm...I think that would be fitting. Let us hope he is indeed silver." he chuckled, knowing he would most likely be. Optimus pressed a kiss to Megatron's forehelm and pulled him close.

"You will make a good father, Megatron." he said, optics going from cheerful to worried when Megatron suddenly doubled over and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I think he liked the name..." Megatron panted, instinctively knowing it was time to get the sparkling removed. "I hate to say it, but I think a trip to that fragging medic is in order."

"You'll be just fine." Optimus assured, wrapping an arm around Megatron's shoulders and leading him to med bay.

***  
Ratchet saw who walked into the room and nearly dropped the welding torch he was using to repair a piece of torn plating on Bulkhead's lower leg. Bulkhead also tensed up, seeing the former warlord and instantly transforming his servo into a gun.

"Ratchet, we need your assistance right away!" Optimus said as Megatron let out a agonized snarl, unable to say much himself as he drove his claws into the nearest wall to try and ease his pain.

"What could possibly be wrong this ti-"

"The sparkling, you fool!" Megatron roared as Optimus helped him lay lat on a berth. "Hurry up!"

"Sparkling?!" Bulkhead yelped, shocked at the news. Amazingly Knock Out and Starscream hadn't spread the word about the silver mech after they had learned his secret.

"I will be with you in a moment." Ratchet said, quickly rushing to the other berth.

"Are you trying to kill us both?! Hurry!" Megatron panted, claws gouging deep marks into the berth as Ratchet grabbed what he needed.

"Open your spark chamber." Ratchet said firmly, Megatron obeying without a second thought. The pain was intense and mind numbing. "This will hurt for a minute..." the medic warned, cutting into some wires and plating while Megatron howled. It was one of the worst feelings, like he was being torn apart from the inside...

The pain stopped as quickly as it came and he fell into silence, sides heaving as he slammed his spark chamber closed. His audio receptors suddenly became aware of a soft cry only a sparkling would make. The mech nearly threw himself onto Ratchet when he saw him holding the newly delivered sparkling.

"It's a mech!" Ratchet said, quickly handing over the tiny creation to his father. Megatron, unsure how to really hold the tiny sparkling, nervously passed it over to Optimus.

Optimus was smiling like there was no tomorrow, cradling the delicate form of Silverstorm. The mech was silver, as they had hoped he would be, with red and blue detailing along his legs and chest. The little mech was quiet, large and shockingly green optics watching his sire as he was held. His helm was like that of Smokescreen's, save for little audio receptors that resembled Optimus's.

"He's an interesting little thing." Optimus chuckled, passing Silverstorm back to Megatron for a moment. The tiny sparkling chirped as tiny claws dug into Megatron's servo.

"How do I hold him?" he demanded as the sparkling started squirming around in his arms. He looked panicked for once, a very strange thing to see in the warlord. Optimus laughed softly and showed him, Silverstorm hushing when he was held correctly.

"See? You know what to do. It's instinct." Optimus said with a grin, more like Orion now than ever. Megatron snorted softly, Silverstorm trying to imitate it and making a little whirring hiss.

Optimus knew Ratchet and Bulkhead would want a better look at the sparkling, but now was not the time. Megatron was extremely possessive and would hardly allow Optimus to hold their little creation. Deciding it was best to remove them from med bay, Optimus thanked Ratchet and ushered Megatron back to their home.

"I'm glad to be back." Megatron said with a little sigh, passing Silverstorm to Optimus before he went to their berth, purely exhausted from everything.

"You gave us a handsome sparkling, Megatron. You should be proud of what you have done." Optimus purred, coming to sit on the edge of the berth, rocking the now recharging sparkling. "You really have come a long way."

Megatron somewhat ignored what the Prime said, although he relaxed when he felt a familiar servo on his back, gently massaging tensed cabling. Rumbling contently, Megatron leaned into the touch, optics half shuddered.

"I am thankful he takes more after you. He would do well to look like such a mech. He has a sire he can be proud of." Megatron said, watching Silverstorm shift around in his recharge. Optimus frowned, optic ridges furrowing with worry. That was not the Megatron he was used to!

"He has most of your color." Optimus said softly. "And we still have to see what his personality and voice will be like." he offered, wanting so badly for the sparkling to be both of theirs.

Megatron smile sadly. "Optimus, it is best he look nothing like me. That will only hinder him. Having me as a carrier will be bad enough." he said, shaking his helm. "Imagine when he grows older! No one will forget who his other father is!"

"That will not matter! He will love you just as much as he loves me. Nothing will change that, Megatron."

"Just wait, Optimus. Once they grow up enough to know who his parents are, he will learn to hate me. Our pasts define us and my past was far from a good one." Megatron groaned, resting against Optimus as he started to shut down for a much deserved nap.

"He will never stop loving you any less, Megatron." Optimus assured, pressing a kiss to his mate's lips to hush any argument before Megatron shuttered his optics. "Get some rest, now." the Prime soothed, soon feeling the full weight of Megatron leaning against him.

Managing to set Megatron down without waking Silverstorm, Optimus thanked Primus they were all okay. Megatron might be slightly down, but he would come to once the mood swings wore off and his systems returned to normal. Silverstorm was healthy and a true blessing and Optimus had been lucky enough to be a part of such a wonderful thing. He had so many things to be grateful for, he spent a long while silently thanking Primus for each of them.


	16. Chapter 16

"What am I supposed to do with him?! Make him cease that racket!" Megatron growled as Silverstorm began to cry. The silver mech backed away from the sparkling, clawed servos over his audio receptors to attempt and block out the noise.

"He just wants some energon. Do you want to hold the bottle?" Optimus asked, quickly walking over with a full bottle of energon in one servo. Megatron glowered.

"I want nothing to do with the little wretch! He kept me awake half the night!"

"That's not true, you love him." Optimus teased, optics sparkling like Orion's. he was sure a new Optimus now. Even if he was a Prime, he had somehow found it in him to be emotional. "Who wouldn't love the little thing?" he purred, Silverstorm hushing the moment he got the bottle.

"I want nothing at all to do with it." Megatron spat, spiked shoulders tensed. Optimus rolled his optics.

"Get some recharge. I can watch him for a while until you improve your mood."

"My mood is perfectly normal!" Megatron spat, curling up on their berth beside his partner anyways and shuttering his optics.

Optimus patted his irritable mate's side with his free servo, knowing he must be truly exhausted. He had been the one doing most of the work so far, possessive carrier programming causing him to get little recharge and a lot of time with Silverstorm. Smiling down at their tiny creation, Optimus felt like everything was just right. The war had been a long one, but to see how far they had come...it was truly a feat to be proud of.

Optimus heard a gentle knock at the door to their room, Megatron stirring faintly in his deep recharge. Silverstorm's green optics also turned to look at who entered. Optimus was relieved to see it was Ratchet, the haggard medic putting on a surprisingly cheery smile.

"How is the new addition?" he asked, entering ad quietly as he could so he didn't wake the aggressive silver mech. Optimus offered Silverstorm over to his old friend, allowing Ratchet to hold him as he finished the last of the energon from the bottle.

"Strong as can be. He's a little fussy, but that's to be expected." Optimus chuckled, relaxing while someone else watched over Silverstorm.

"How is his carrier doing?" Ratchet asked, glancing down at Megatron who was still unaware that someone else was in the room with them. If he had known anyone other than his mate was holding his sparking there would have been a good deal of trouble.

"He's overtired and more work to take care of than the little one. I am sure that must be normal."

"It is. He recovered quickly, too." Ratchet said, seeing how the metal plating of the former warlord's middle was no longer showing any signs of being with sparkling.

"He's a tough one."

"Are you two considering more than one?" Ratchet chuckled, seeing Optimus's optics widen. Silverstorm squeaked and started slapping his tiny servos against Ratchet's chest plating. The medic tensed when Megatron growled in his recharge, but made no more signs of awakening.

"I don't think that would go over too well with Megatron unless he knew he wouldn't s the carrier. It didn't make him too happy, as I'm sure you noticed." Optimus said, absentmindedly rubbing his mate's back. The mech made a soft rumble, stretching out on the berth from all the attention.

"Then I suggest waiting. It is luck on who gets to carry, after all." Ratchet snickered, rocking Silverstorm before the sparkling started to cry. Green optics watched him curiously, the sobbing averted for the time being.

"Do you have any idea what he will transform into? I don't see any wheels or any wings." Optimus murmured, taking Silverstorm back when he started fussing and Megatron began shifting.

"I think he will turn into Megatron's kind of alt mode, considering he has no wings. He isn't a Seeker, but he does fly."

"And do you think others will accept him?"

"Why wouldn't they, Optimus? You two are almost exact copies!" Ratchet laughed, unsure why Optimus would ever ask such a thing. "You're a hero to our entire race!"

"Megatron was worried Silverstorm wouldn't be accepted with open arms because of who he is." Optimus sighed, looking down at his mate with so much love and compassion Ratchet almost felt sorry for the silver mech's plight. "I told him that would never be yet I worry."

"He looks nothing like Megatron. I am sure he will be much loved." Ratchet said softly, giving Optimus a small smile. It faded when he saw how upset Optimus suddenly looked. "What's bothering you?"

"He is our creation...I don't want it to be my sparkling alone. Megatron loves him as much as I do. He has been cast out his entire life, Ratchet! I want him to be seen as something other than a monster." Optimus whispered, caressing his Kate's stoic faceplate.

"He made too big a mark in history for anyone to love him the way you do, Optimus."

"It is wrong that he will never be allowed a second chance!" the Prime growled, optics watering with frustrated tears.

Ratchet and Optimus stared when Megatron's blazing red optics were suddenly locked on them, the silver mech not at all in recharge like they had assumed. He nuzzled Optimus's cheek with his own before giving Ratchet a silent snarl, his lip curled aggressively.

"I will always be what I am. That is why I will not be having another sparkling. It was a mistake to have one at all." he said gruffly, looking down sorrowfully at Silverstorm as the sparkling giggled and reached out for him. "Why are you here anyways, medic?" he spat once his attention turned to Ratchet.

"I merely came to look in on your sparkling's wellbeing!"

"All is well, I assume?"

"Yes, he is a very healthy sparkling-"

"Then why do you remain? Your work here is finished." Megatron growled, although he didn't seem to have much anger behind his words like usual. Ratchet seemed taken aback, confused as to what he should say in return.

"I never meant-"

"I know how you feel about myself and my sparkling. Now get out!" Megatron snarled, lunging and narrowly missing Ratchet's face with his sharpened claws.

Optimus turned to his mate the moment Ratchet backed off towards the door and gave him a gentle hug, Silverstorm still held in one arm. Megatron sighed softly and nestled against his partner, their bond coursing with emotions.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Optimus asked, his tone one of hope that he was wrong. Megatron shook his helm.

"The medic is right. It is best that I not pollute this new world lest something like me be created again." he said softly, letting Silverstorm hold his servo for a moment.

Optimus shook his helm, a determined glint in his optics. "You will see, Megatron. Silverstorm and any sparklings to come are lucky to have such a wonderful father."

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever livdd without you by my side, Orion." Megatron sighed, defeated by both emotions and fatigue. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Megatronus."

The bondmates stayed silent as they curled up on their berth once again, Slverstorm also hushed as he cuddled between his sire and carrier. Optimus knew Megatron would want more sparklings someday and gently kissed his partner on his cheek.

"Get some rest, Megatron. You need it."

Megatron smirked slightly, yawning softly before he fully relaxed. "If Silverstorm causes you any trouble, wake me." he said sternly, optics already shuttering.

"Of course." Optimus lied, knowing full well he would make sure Mgatron was woken for nothing other than Primus himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Mgatron made a deep chested growl as Silverstorm clambered around his arms while he tried to rest. He hissed softly as the sparkling jammed his pede into a sore spot where the metal of his fusion canon was still thin. The weapon had taken so long to regenerate he had almost forgotten he had it at all. But his offspring made sure he didn't forget any time soon.

"You are more trouble than you're worth..." Megatron said darkly as Silverstorm toddled over and squealed, hugging his faceplate.

"Megatwon!"

"Pronounce your "R"s, little abomination." Megatron snapped, although a smile was tugging at his lips. He couldn't help but love his creation.

Silverstorm giggled and patted his father's face before flopping down on top of his model airplane. He snatched it up right away and started playing with it, making loud growling noises as he waved it around in the air. Megatron snarled when the toy hit him in the optic a moment later when Silverstorm got a little too excited in his imaginary air battle. Slverstorm squeaked when the plane bounced off the silver mech, catching it in tiny claws with a huge grin.

"Optimus! Take the little wretch!" Megatron demanded, holding out Silverstorm to his busy sire. Optimus got up from his desk and cradled his sparkling in one arm.

"Opi! Opi Opi Opi Opi..."

"Make him shut up!" Megatron groaned, a servo over his aching optic. Optimus smiled, holding Silverstorm close.

"He can't help it, Megatron. He is barely old enough to walk. It's a shock he can speak yet."

"It has only been an Earth week and I am sick of him already!" the former warlord whined, fussy now that he had been kept awake at night trying to get the fussy sparkling to be quiet. "Take him to work with you tomorrow."

"You know I cannot do that." Optimus said softly, picking up Silverstorm's plane when he dropped it on the floor. He was quick enough so the mechling didn't have a chance to start crying. He knew his mate was at his wits end with him already and crying wouldn't help matters.

"This was a huge mistake!" Megatron spat, curling up on their berth with a glare on his face. Optimus frowned, his optics sorrowful.

"Maybe if you tried harder you would find sparklings are not at all troublesome. You learn what they want after a little time spent with them." Optimus shot back, in one of his touchier moods as well.

"So now this is my fault? You caused this in the beginning!"

"You agreed to it!"

"If it wasn't for your filthy-"

"Knock, knock. Doctor in the house." Knockout's sassy voice called from the door to their room. Silverstorm perked up, emerald optics shining. "We brought a present for the sparkling!"

Before Megatron could scream at the other bondmates to get lost, Knockout had pushed his way uninvited into the room. Optimus and Megatron both stared, seeing his middle was not at all distended with the promise of a sparking anymore.

Starscream came padding into the room after his mate, his wings held at a relaxed height while his arms carried a little sparkling about the same age as Silverstorm. The Seeker's optics widened when he saw Megatron glaring daggers at them, taking a wary step back. He didn't manage to get far, Knockout quickly taking his free servo in his and pulling him into the room.

"So, who is this little guy?" Knockout asked, coming right over to Silverstorm and Optimus. Optimus beamed and held his sparking out for the scarlet sports car to get a look.

"This is Silverstorm." Optimus said cheerfully, optics already coming to rest on the other sparking Starscream carried. "And who is this?" he returned evenly.

"Green optics...interesting." Knockout muttered, smiling at Silverstorm as the sparkling kicked and squeaked, trying to touch the sleek red mech. "This is my little Hotshot! Isn't he handsome?" he purred, scooping Hotshot out from Starscream's arms and showing him off. "Turns out I was wrong about the sparkling being a femme! To be entirely honest I'm glad to have a mech."

Optimus leaned forward to look at the vermillion red Seekerling, the tiny creature sporting stubby wings and the same spindly body of his sire. The sparkling had Knockout's optics and helm design, but did resemble Starscream more. Hotshot made a soft mewl and reached out for Starscream again.

"No crying." Starscream murmured as he took his creation back, holding him close. Megatron stayed quiet, having seen the new sparkling and trying to act as though he didn't care.

"So, Megatron, how do you like this new life?" Starscream asked casually, not a hint of his usual bite coming through in his words. Megatron raised an optic ridge and shrugged.

"I am sure it is more for you than for me."

"Are you not happy to have a sparking of your own? It was the first in centuries, Megatron!" the Seeker offered, letting Hotshot play with his jaw while he tried to talk.

"It is more work than I expected..."

"I find it rewarding." Starscream said with a slight wince, Hotshot pinching a cable on his upper neck. "Unless the fragger is being naughty." he warned, Hotshot quickly ceasing to grab at his sire's neck.

"You know how to control them?"

"I am working hard to teach him better manners than Knockout..." Starscream whispered, seeing his mate flaunting about as he chatted with Optimus. "But I can only hope."

"Are you going to open it?" Knockout asked loudly, getting Starscream and Megatron's attention as he handed over a wrapped box to Silverstorm.

Silverstorm made a happiest and most likely the highest pitched squeal Megatron had ever heard and quickly began working away on unwrapping his present. Hotshot looked on with jealousy, pawing at Starscream's chest plating for attention.

"Hush. You can play with your own things when we get home." he said softly, pressing a kiss to Hotshot's helm. Megatron watched, trying to figure out how his once ruthless second in command had turned into such a gentle mech.

"Do you like it?" Knockout asked brightly as Silverstorm pulled out a toy race car. The sparkling hugged it to his chest plating and grinned back at the medic.

"Thank you very much, Knockout and Starscream." Optimus said warmly, letting Silverstorm gawk at his new prize.

"Opi! Look!" Silverstorm giggled, waving the toy around. "Megatwon, look!"

"That's lovely..." Megatron said, forcing a smile. Silverstorm seemed to take it and continued playing.

"You don't have to act so tough, Megatron. We have all changed a great deal since that pointless war." Starscream chuckled, turning to go now they they had spoken long enough. Plus Knockout was getting restless and Hotshot was in need of refueling. "I will not hold it against you to love someone."

With that he and Knockout made their way out, Starscream passing Hotshot back to his mate. Knockout held him close, rubbing his tiny back before he started to cry.

"That was nice of them." Optimus said, glad Silverstorm was busy with a new toy for a few extra moments. "Did you have a nice talk with Starscream?"

"He has changed. It is almost as if he is an entirely new mech."

"War brings out the worst in those who fight it." Optimus pointed out quietly, a servo resting on his mate's back. Megatron sighed and leaned into the gentle touch, realizing he needed some time with his partner.

"Silverstorm will be ready to go to recharge soon." he said huskily, nipping Optimus's jaw. "Which leaves us some time alone."

"A tempting offer. We do need to spend more time together..." Optimus said, as if he had somehow known what his mate was thinking. Their bond surged with love as they drew closer, the two mechs quite occupied until a loud squeak pulled them out of their own world.  
"Silverstorm, it is time to say good night." Optimus said, heading over to the sparkling and picking him up.

"Opi....no..." he whined, giving his sire a pleading look. Optimus just shook his helm a little.

"You need your rest." he insisted, passing Silverstorm over to Megatron for a moment. "Say good night."

"Megatwon!" Silverstorm shrieked happily, cuddling up with his carrier. "I love you."

Both mechs stared at their sparkling, surprised he was able to speak such words at a young age. Surely that meant he was destined for great things when he grew up! Megatron smiled genuinely and hugged Silverstorm close, optics that were so full of coldness melting like snow in summer heat.

"I love you, too, little one." Megatron murmured, waiting for Silverstorm to fall into recharge before he allowed Optimus to take him to his crib near their berth.

"Do you think he will remain asleep?" Optimus asked as he settled down on the berth. Megatron shrugged.

"He wouldn't know what we were doing if he did wake." he offered, mouthing at Optimus's neck cabling before he settled on top of his mate's back. "Are you loud, dear Prime?" the former warlord asked with a teasing glimmer in his optics.

Optimus made a little growl in response as Megatron's heavy form pressed him down into the berth, pinning him easily. Megatron made a soft huff, nipping again at Optimus's jaw to get some attention. The mech returned the affection, twisting so he could reach Megatron's lips for a quick kiss.

"Megatron, I only ask you be gentle." Optimus said, letting Megatron do as he wished for the time being. The silver mech made a satisfied purr.

"Is it truly your first time?"

"I was never one to flirt unless it was with you, Megatronus." Optimus chuckled, once again reverting to his past self. Sometimes Megatron didn't know what to call him he changed so often.

"Good to know. I will make that more...unpleasant part quick." Megatron assured, nuzzling Optimus's cheek with his own.

Megatron made a deep rumble in his chest as he settled in for their night together, his pressurized spike begging for release. Retracting the cover, he arranged his hips so he was in between the Prime's legs. He could feel the heat rolling off his partner, his unique scent already driving him wild.

Optimus lay still as Megatron got ready, moving his valve cover aside for his mate. Megatron mouthed the nape of his neck with approval, weeping spike tip already nudging at his entrance. Optimus stayed calm, knowing the more he tensed the worse it would be the first time around.

"Are your firewalls activated?"

"Of course." Optimus replied, shifting as Megatron pushed slightly farther into him. It was not painful yet, merely a full sensation.

"Good. Now are you ready?"

"As best I can be." Optimus murmured as Megatron wrapped his arms around him and laced his claws with Optimus's digits.

"I love you." Megatron soothed, his spike halting at the unbroken seal only a quarter of the way into Optimus's dripping valve.

"I love you, too."

Optimus let out a short cry when Megatron gave his powerful hips a strong jerk, breaking through his seal and driving his full length as deep as it could go into the Prime. Optimus tried to move, to do something to ease the horrible stinging ache but found he was held steady under his mate.

"You are truly amazing, Optimus...my Optimus..." Megatron panted, keeping him pinned while he rutted. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

Optimus made muffled yelps and groans as his mate went at him, knowing if he got any louder Silverstorm could possibly wake. One leg twitched when Megatron managed to find a more sensitive spot within him and he made a loud gasp, cursing silently right after when he heard the sparkling make a soft mewl. The two tensed and went still, waiting for the outcome. Nothing more happened and Megatron continued, biting and nipping until he came with a short bark of pleasure.

"Now you can rest. Not like you weren't tired enough." the silver mech chuckled, stretching out on the berth beside his mate in an exhausted heap.

Optimus was already in recharge, venting softly. Megatron yawned before he settled in beside his bondmate and shuttered his optics, his helm resting on Optimus's red and blue chest plating. Hearing the comforting thump of the Prime's sparkbeat, Megatron found himself deep in recharge as well, able to rest easy after yet another day.


	18. Chapter 18

Megatron was woken early by his partner, told he was going to have to watch Silverstorm until he returned from urgent work dealing with the new Senate. Megatron growled deeply and batted his servos away before rolling over and shuttering his optics.

"He will need to be fed in two Earth hours." Optimus said, bending down and kissing Megatron's forehelm. "I love you and I will return as soon as I can."

"Love you, too." Megatron yawned, settling back into recharge the moment his mate shut the door to their room.

***

"Where's Opi?" Silverstorm bawled, washer fluid streaming down his cheek as he wailed for his sire. Megatron cringed at the sound, his audio receptors already starting to ache.

"Hush. Your sire is busy." Megatron groaned, still half in recharge as he picked up his sparkling from the crib he was in. Silverstorm mewled loudly and clung to him.

"But where's Opi?" he sobbed, plain miserable. Megatron huffed, setting the tiny mechling down on the floor beside his toy box.

"Optimus is working, Bringer-of-Helmaches." he muttered, a servo on his aching helm. He needed more recharge...

"When is Opi coming back?"

"As soon as he can. Now play with your toys." Megatron said, helping Silverstorm pull out his set of building blocks and model plane and newly added model car.

Silverstorm began to realize he wasn't going to see Optimus soon, so he went about playing with his things like Megatron asked of him. Soon there was a block fort stacked with the purple jet inside and the new sports car outside. He made a few happy squeaks, trying to figure out how to get the car inside now that he had blocked the door.

Megatron stretched out on the floor like a watchful adult animal, staying near his offspring but not interfering. He was tired, so he may as well nap while Silverstorm played. The little sparkling could keep himself occupied for the time being, in his opinion.

"Megatwon!" Silverstorm squealed, hurling himself at Megatron's middle to hug him. The mech's optic shutters snapped open and he made a loud grunt in surprise. "

"Pronounce your "R!" Megatron snapped, although he allowed Silverstorm to tumble over his cannon and around his arms. "What is it you require?"

"Will you play with me?" Silverstorm begged, holding out his new car. "Opi always plays..."

"Yes, yes, I can do that if you promise to take a nap after. How does that sound?" the former warlord asked, hoping to bargain with the sparkling somehow. Silverstorm thought a moment before nodding.

"Play!!!!!!!" he screeched excitedly, tackling his father.

Megatron made a soft growl of warning. Although it sounded aggressive, it was meant only in play. He wrestled with Silverstorm and was "vanquished" when the sparkling patted his chest plating with both servos. Silverstorm giggled and hugged Megatron's faceplate a second later.

"You can be the car and I will be the plane." Silverstorm said, plopping himself down in front of the block house he had made. "You have to get them out. They're playing hide and seek." Silverstorm whispered as if the toys could hear him.

"Why don't you help me?" Megatron chuckled, trying to keep the sparkling busy at all costs. If he had to act like a pure fool for such things, he would do it if only to keep his offspring from crying or acting out of control.

Silverstorm nodded, pulling off some of the blocks. Megatron nearly knocked the whole thing down, but managed to steady it as Silverstorm pulled out the plane with a shrill squeal of happiness. For once Megatron found it not to be that annoying, but rather nice. At least someone was pleased to have him around. The unconditional love of his sparkling was something he was so sure would never be given-and yet there he was, playing games with his son.

"Megatwon! Let's play hide and seek like Plane!" Silverstorm declared, getting onto slightly wobbly legs and grinning at Megatron as the massive silver mech got up from the floor himself.

"You hide. I will come find you if I can." Megatron growled playfully, nudging Silverstorm away. "I will count to one hundred." he added, picking up the sparkling when he opened his arms to him in silent longing to be held.

Megatron made a soft grunt, his optics shuttering when he felt two tiny servos on his faceplate. He played along, although he did tense slightly.

"You have to pwomise not to look." Silverstorm said, cuddling close to Megatron once he moved his servos from his father's shuttered optics. Megatron huffed softly and nuzzled his cheek.

"I promise. Now go hide." Megatron said, setting Silverstorm down and placing his clawed servos over his optics like the sparkling obviously wanted. "One...two...three..."

Megatron smiled inwardly when he heard the light pattering of Silverstorm's pedes dashing this way and that as he tried to find a good place to hide. The former warlord knew exactly where Silverstorm had chosen to hide from years of training without being able to see. After all, a gladiator and a warlord had to be dangerous even if blinded.

"I wonder where my little sparkling went? Silverstorm?" Megatron called teasingly, looking under the berth and under Optimus's desk to give the allusion of searching. "Found you." he said after picking up an overturned trash can.

Bright green optics stared at him, sparkling with cheerfulness and excitement. Silverstorm clapped his servos and clambered back into Megatron's arms, now just wanting to be held. He was very young and still needed a good deal of recharge every day to stay healthy. He might have learned many words, but he still was only a few Earth days old.

"I'm hungry!" Silverstorm mewled softly, squirming around. Megatron stifled a yawn as he carried Silverstorm to the energon storage area.

Megatron handed the sparkling a tiny cube of filtered energon and took a normal sized cube for himself, swallowing the entire thing in less than a klick. He had no idea he was also in need of refuel so badly. Silverstorm got the energon all over himself which was a daily occurrence, so Megatron had to bring him to the wash racks.

"You really must learn how to drink from an energon cube." Megatron muttered as he turned on the oil. Slverstorm wasn't listening, reaching out to try and touch the oil that was raining down from the overhead faucet.

"Nooooooo..." he whined, trying to push Megatron's servo away as he held the sparing back from the oil. He made a short growl of warning like he had watched Starscream do to Hotshot, hushing the sparkling in seconds.

"It is still too hot for you. Patience." he said firmly, making Silverstorm wait until the oil was warm but not hot enough to hurt the thin plating of the sparkling. "Now you may go wash up."

"Squeeeee!" Silverstorm squealed as he toddled into the warm oil spray, playing around in the shower as Megatron stayed nearby. He knew you could leave it to a sparkling to get his vents flooded in a shower...so he stayed vigil and alert as Silverstorm burned off some of his newfound energy.

Megatron winced when Silverstorm slipped and fell about four times, tensed and ready to leap in to save the little troublemaker from certain death when the sparkling would leap back up onto his pedes and start chirping and squeaking like he had been before. Perhaps his plating was thicker than he thought...

"I think you have had enough." Megatron said when Silverstorm decided oil was a fine thing to consume. He picked Silverstorm up and wrapped him in a huge cloth towel he had imported from Earth and carried him out of the wash rack.

"Where's Opi?" Silverstorm asked, cuddled up in the blanket as his father set him down on his berth, drying him off.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Optimus padded inside, a cheerful smile on his lips when he saw Megatron doting over their sparkling. Silverstorm squealed loudly and clapped his servos together in pure joy to his his sire again.

"Opi! Opi Opi Opi Opi!!!!!!!" he giggled when he was picked up and hugged.

"Did you cause your poor father any trouble?" Optimus asked softly, glancing over at Megatron. The silver mech smiled a little as Silverstorm went over his entire day with Optimus, telling it all in the best detail he could.

"You must be tired after all that." Optimus chuckled, rocking Silverstorm slightly so the mechling didn't notice but started to feel tired.

"No...." Silverstorm said, shaking his helm. It was not at all convincing.

Optimus waited until he was in recharge before he put him back in his crib, making sure he was comfortable before he turned to his mate, the silver mech already settled down on their berth waiting for him.

"I told you sparklings were fun to take care of." Optimus murmured, kissing Megatron's forehelm as he cuddled up beside him. Megatron made a little sigh of defeat. Optimus had been right about something and it was mildly worrying for the former warlord that he was right more often than not.

"He was a lot of work," Megatron chuckled, a smile spreading despite his best efforts to keep it off his faceplate. "But I enjoyed it."

Optimus hugged him tightly, rolling them both onto their sides on the berth. Megatron nipped gently at Optimus's neck cabling before he stretched out beside his partner. He felt servos on his back seams, massaging him gently as he began to fall into recharge.

"So, what about having another?" Optimus teased, nuzzling Megatron's cheek with his own. The silver mech grunted but didn't seem too opposed to the idea.

"So long as you have to carry it." he returned before he shuttered his optics for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

For Megatron the battle he fought never ended. Awake or in recharge he was constantly plagued by demons of his past, trying to drag him back to the black pits of his inner mind he had once found shelter in. He struggled with all he had against the tiny claws digging into his armor seams pulling him down. 'Never again...never again...' Megatron thought as dark optics locked on him from the depths of the underworld. Unicron might be a demon, but Megatron could not allow himself to fear the entity. Fear meant sure ruination. "Never again!" the former warlord bellowed as he sat bolt upright on the berth. Optimus leapt up as well, startled out of his far more pleasant recharge. Silverstorm mewled softly from his crib, unsure what was going on.

"Nightmares again?" Optimus asked as Megatron got up to collect a crying Silverstorm.

"Always nightmares, Optimus." he sighed, wincing when he saw how scared his sparkling was. It was his fault for waking him so abruptly, so he was going to be the one to fix it.

"Megatwon?...Opi?" Silverstorm mewed, making sure they were both there with him. Megatron gently nuzzled his mate's cheek before he sat back down on the berth with Silverstorm in his arms.

"We're here, little one." Optimus soothed, his optics looking dull. He was exhausted, rarely ever getting the recharge he needed between his work and the sparkling.

"Opi!" Slverstorm squeaked, reaching out for the Prime. Optimus gave him a little hug but left Megatron holding the mechling.

"Go back to recharge, Silverstorm. Tomorrow you will be meeting with Hotshot." Megatron advised, still unsure how to deal with sparklings.

"Squeeee! Can I play with him?"

"That would be the whole point of meeting." Megatron chuckled, taking Slverstorm back to his crib. "Now get to recharge."

"But Megatwonnnnn..." Silverstorm whined, dragging out the "n" which nearly made both his parents burst into laughter. The little sparkling never did things the way one would expect.

"Hush now." Megatron rumbled, turning to go back to Optimus. "Do you think you can get back to rest?" he asked his mate, nuzzling and licking apologetically for waking him in the first place. Optimus shuttered his optics from the affection and sighed.

"I think I can manage." Optimus purred, already sounding half conscious.

"Megatwon, I can't recharge!" Silverstorm wailed from the side of the berth Megatron lay on.

"How did you get out of your crib?!" Megatron demanded, watching as the sparkling clawed his way up into the berth before curling up in between his parents. Well, now he knew.

"I can't recharge!" Silverstorm repeated, hugging Megatron's arm when he saw his sire was deeply in recharge already.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Megatron asked, a smile on his lips. Green optics glimmered in the darkness up at him.

"Tell me the one about...Iwonwing!" Silverstorm yipped, banging his pedes with excitement against the edge of the berth. Optimus shifted in his recharge which quickly put Megatron into action.

He pulled Slverstorm up close to his chest so he was curled up in his arms as they lay on their sides like a beast and its young might. Silverstorm hushed, waiting for the promised story. Megatron smiled affectionately before he began the tale.

"I once knew a great hero of a mech who called himself Ironwing." Megatron said, inwardly grinning when Silverstorm locked his optics on him in pure fascination. "He was mostly silver with blue and red markings on his arms and legs...a lot like you have."

"Weally?" Silverstorm gasped, optics growing huge.

"Yes, really." Megatron agreed, emphasizing his "r" a great deal. "He was the bravest mech I ever knew other than Optimus-"

"Opi!!!!!"

"Yes, Opi...as I was saying, he was a hero among our kind. Once he slay a dangerous beast that threatened the whole of Cybertron itself! He used his secret powers on the creature to turn it to dust."

"What do he do to it?" Slverstorm asked, voice full of awe. Megatron stifled a yawn and continued.

"He used his powers of light from spark, Silverstorm. Primus himself was said to have been channeling through him."

"Who's Pwimus?"

"A very kind and forgiving mech I know." Megatron said, seeing green optics had started to shutter. "Now rest. You have had a long day."

Silverstorm was soon in recharge like his sire, cuddled into Megatron's silver chest plating as the former warlord stayed wide awake. He refused to rest knowing Unicron would greet him in his dreams once more. So he stayed vigil, watching over the two he most loved until dawn arrived over Cybertron.


	20. Chapter 20

~One Century Later~

Twin Seekerlings play wrestled while their friend watched, purple optics flicking back and forth as the red and black Seekers tumbled around together. The black sparkling squealed in pain when his brother landed on his wing, instantly starting to bawl for his father.

"Firestar, what did you do to Scattershot?" Knockout's drawling voice asked, picking up both of his sparklings as his flustered mate came bursting into the room.

"What happened now?! I was just starting my research!" Starscream growled, checking his Seekerlings over for any real damage.

"Daddy!" the bright red and gold detailed sparkling squeaked, opening his arms.

"Hello, Firestar." he said proudly, scooping up his needy sparkling and rocking him. Scattershot had already fallen into recharge in Knockout's arms, the pure black Seekerling standing out against his sire's shocking red plating.

"Who was crying?" Megatron's commanding voice asked as he came storming into the room. He knew he shouldn't have allowed the sparklings to play!

"Are you alright, Redblaze?" Megatron asked, picking up his sired sparkling.

Redblaze looked like his carrier, Optimus, a great deal. He did not have the ability to fly like his older brother, but he was going to be a large truck like the Prime when he was fully grown. He has a mix of his parents optics, a royal purple from blue and red.

"I am sure he is fine. Firestar stepped on Scattershot." Starscream said, allowing Firestar to paw at the faded Decepticon logo still burned into his chest plating.

"Be sure to keep them from breaking each other." Megatron grunted, wanting to remove his little one out of harms way as soon as possible. Starscream rolled his optics.

"I don't see you taking care of three sparklings at once! Primus knows where Hotshot got off to..." Starscream growled, realizing the young adult was missing. "Knockout! He was your job to watch!"

"Don't get all snappy with me! I'm sure he's fine!"

Megatron slipped out of the room as the couple began bickering, bringing Redblaze back to their room. Optimus had been napping for a good four Earth hours now and Megatron was finished watching over the little one alone. He would have given the job to Silverstorm, but the mech was out trying to perfect his battle maneuvers with his friends.

"Hey, Megatron." Silverstorm's voice called from the couch when his father entered. "I got home early and found Optimus in recharge. Is he okay?"

"He's sick of looking at you." Megatron teased, giving his nearly fully grown son a good shove on his somewhat spiked shoulder plating.

"Oh, ha ha. Very clever." Silverstorm snorted, softening when his sparkling brother was handed over to him. "Hey, little guy. Did you have fun playing with the Terrible Twins?" he asked playfully, grinning when Redblaze squeaked and pulled at his claws.

"They were mauling each other, so I removed him." Megatron answered, striding into his berthroom to see Optimus.

"Did Firestar step on Scattershot again?"

"When is he not stepping on his brother?" Megatron grunted before going quiet, obviously having a moment with his newly awoken mate.

Silverstorm grinned and returned to his place on the couch. He picked up his video game controller and offered it to Redblaze. The sparkling warbled softly, poking at all the colorful buttons while his older brother watched over him. He lost the game, but it didn't really matter to him. He wasn't that far along anyways.

"Reeee!"

"Story?" Silverstorm corrected softly, taking the controller away as he settled Redblaze beside him on the couch. "How about hide and seek?"

"Nooooooooooooo! Reeee!"

"Okay, okay! A story it is, then. How about a new one?"

Redblaze nodded excitedly, purple optics bright at the prospect of being told a new story. Usually it was focused around him and Redblaze wasn't so fond of that. He liked to hear the names of his sire and carrier more than anything.

"Once, a long time ago, Megatron and Optimus were best friends-"

"I am not that old." Megatron huffed, padding out of his room with Optimus trailing behind. "Neither is your sire."

"I'm telling him a story!" Silverstorm snapped, waving him off with a dull-clawed servo. "Now, where was I? Oh, right! They were the best of friends when they were younger."

"They used to train together and go on so many adventures. I can't tell them all, but I can tell you the one when they had to defeat the rogue Insecticon. They were both trapped in the gladiator arena when the beast appeared..."

Megatron and Optimus slipped out of the room before Redblaze could notice, nodding to Silverstorm. They would be back soon but needed a little time alone. Their eldest son grinned, never once faltering in his story. He knew they couldn't always be worrying about their "sparklings."

'They still owe me a ton for this...' Silverstorm thought, another grin spreading across his faceplate.

***

"It is nice to finally be outside." Optimus chuckled, having recharged most of his day off. Megatron rolled his optics.

"You need more days off."

"I cannot leave my duties for long, Megatron. There is far too much at risk." Optimus sighed, shaking his helm as he walked side by side with his loyal partner. "When things are settled, I will have less of a role."

"To the Pit with all those Senators and their nonsense. We do not need them." Megatron snapped, shoulders tensing with sudden aggression. "They have never done anything other than create trouble."

"You have also caused a fair share of "trouble." Optimus chuckled, taking Megatron's jaw in his servo and pulling him into a soft kiss. "But you are far easier to forgive in my opinion."

"Because you love me?" Megatron asked, his optics holding no anger or mistrust towards the Prime any longer. It was truly amazing to see how far they had come since being mortal enemies long ago.

Optimus beamed at him, handsome smile on his lips. Megatron watched him for a moment, savoring his partner's perfect features. How he had come to be loved by such a mech was beyond his understanding and most likely always would be. Megatron knew better than to question the workings of Primus.

"Because I love you." Optimus returned, taking Megatron's clawed servo and leading him outside.

Megatron and Optimus were silent as they gazed out into the glimmering lights of a night-shrouded Cybertron. Most Cybertronians were recharging now, but many illuminated windows stood out like golden blood spattered across dark ground. It was strangely peaceful, despite the slight danger hinted in the shadows.

For a brief moment Megatron could have imagined them all as sparks of hope, shining on through even the darkest hours of night. He snorted at the poetic thought and shook his helm to rid his mind of such things. He ignored Optimus's concerned look and felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.

"It looks like a fine night for a race, groundpounder." Megatron chuckled, knowing that would get Optimus interested.

"You always lose, Megatron. Even if you can fly." his mate retorted evenly.

"Let's test that out, shall we?" the silver mech purred, sharp dentas barred in challenge. Optimus grinned back before transforming and speeding off down the empty road with Megatron in hot pursuit.

They did not see it, but as they raced together down the roads they thought were empty, one mech Megatron knew well yet had never met watched over them with all-seeing optics. When the time came to meet them both, he would do so with open arms and pleasant smiles-but until then he was content to watch them race and laugh together under the starry skies he called home.


End file.
